Seth and Jalie's Story
by mousegirl72
Summary: What do you do when your imprint is your alpha's little girl? When she is growing at a crazy rate and you're trying to remember that you can't hide anything from her daddy? You get your butt in a world of trouble is what you do!
1. Chapter 1

Thank you to everyone that read After the Wedding, this is the next story in line. Its about Seth and Jalie. It will start the day the twins are born and follows their lives for a while. You also meet Masen's imprint but their story is after this one. If you have not read After the Wedding you might be a little lost at first but you will figure it out. This one my second FF i had ever written. I promise they get better lol.

As always anything Twilight belongs to Steph Meyer and I am in no way trying to take away from anything she has written. If not for her we wouldn't have these great ppl and places to write about. So thank you SM, YOU ROCK!

Chapter 1

Seth's POV

I had just returned from running my patrol. Jacob had doubled our watch since that creep Erik showed up. Edward and Alice told the pack that Aro was planning on taking Jacob, and force us to come after him. But when Erik changed his mind at the last second and went to the cottage the plan changed. Now Jane and Demetri were going to come and attack us here. We just didn't know when because that part had not been decided yet.

What had been decided was Jane, Demetri and half of the guard was coming to take Jacob. Then pick a fight with the rest of us. Aro knew that the Cullens and wolves that were left would seek revenge. He was hoping to take away from our numbers. Jane was told to bring Bella, Alice and Edward back alive.

"We can stop them," I had argued with Edward.

"Alice can see no way around Nessie getting hurt or killed, no matter what we do." Edward was explaining to both our pack and Sam's. "We have to allow Jacob to be taken and then go after him." I was thinking about poor Nessie, they wouldn't tell her. She would go crazy when they take him. I wish I could tell, but Jacob asked us not to. It wasn't an alpha order but a friend's request, we all agreed. She would find out soon enough.

'_Thinking about it again Bro?'_ I forgot Leah had taken the next patrol, I need to pay more attention when I'm wolf.

'_I just think she should know that's all.'_ I was a little embarrassed to be caught worrying about it, again.

'_Leave him alone, Leah,'_ great, Embry was here also. _'You know how sweet he is,_ always _thinking of others.'_ I was closer to the house now and could hear something major was going on. It made me forget all about the nuts that were in my mind at the moment.

'_Do either of you know what's going on at the house?'_ I stopped under my favorite tree to get some sleep, but it didn't look like that was going to happen now.

'_No,'_ Leah answered.

'_Should we?'_ I could imagine Embry's ears flat against his head.

'_I don't guess so,'_ I listened harder_. 'Jacob would go wolf if it was something to bad.'_ Wouldn't he? Of course he would. I saw Rosalie and Emmett flash across the yard and into the house.

'_What was that?'_ I could feel Embry working himself up. _'I missed that.'_

'_It was just blondie and the muscle head.'_ Leah sounded board.

'_Their names are Rosalie and Emmett, Sis.' _

'_I know that stupid,'_ She growled at me. _'I just don't like them enough to use their names._ _Now go to sleep, I'm not running my patrol and yours.'_

'_I'm phasing back. I want to know what's going on.'_ I pulled myself together, pulled on my cutoff shorts and jogged to the porch.

"You ready for this?" I heard Rose ask Nessie as I walked up the steps and onto the porch. Ready for what I wondered.

"Do I have a choice?" Nessie voice sounded strained.

"Not really," Rose answered her. I heard Rose give out orders "Bella, take her upstairs, Edward, get Carlisle back here I may need some help." It finally slapped me in the face, Nessie was in labor. "Alice, I would like Jasper here. She might need help with the pain."

Jasper wasn't here. We all knew where he was, well, all of us but Nessie, which was another secret I had to keep from her. Jasper was gone getting ID's and passports for everyone so we would be ready when it was time to go to Italy.

"Bella, get her upstairs," I heard Rosalie say again. Where's Jacob?

"I got her," Jacob's voice was tender. I should have known he would be with her. The only time he has been more than an arms length away from her was during the baby shower a couple of hours ago. Emmett was the only one that wanted to go to that party.

I couldn't hear them anymore they must be upstairs; I wanted to go in. Should I knock? Edward opened the door. "Seth, your welcome to come inside, you know that." He walked away from the door back to the bottom of the stairs. His head was down. I walked over to stand next him.

"Good girl, Nessie." I could hear Rose telling her. "Just a few more, you can do it." A baby cried. Edward flew up the stairs.

"He's beautiful Renesmee." I heard Bella say. I guess it's time to spread the good news that Jacob has a son. I had my hand on the door when I heard Nessie cry out.

"Rose! What's happening?" The vampires that were waiting downstairs ran for her room. I couldn't make myself move. My hand was frozen on the knob. I hope she is alright. Jacob would be in bad shape if something happened to Nessie. Jasper burst through the door nearly knocking me down and ran upstairs.

"Think you can do it again?" I could hear Rose ask. "It looks like there are two babies." Two, is that what she said? Jacob and Nessie were having twins. I wanted to go up there; I needed to go up there. I didn't remember telling my body to turn around and I sure didn't tell it to start up the stairs. I heard a baby cry and it was like my name was being called. This is stupid. I should let them have their privacy. I should go.

"Alice, you were right after all, we will need all that pink." I heard Rose say. A girl, I could feel a tug. It was like if I didn't let my feet move up the stairs that they would drag me anyway. I could hear the family moving around. Alice and Jasper came back down to the front room. They were talking about the babies. Jasper touched my shoulder when he pasted me.

"Seth, are you alright?" Alice had stopped also holding onto Jasper's hand. All I could do was nod my head. I think I'm alright. I'm not sure. I've never felt like this before. I don't know how long I stood at the bottom of the stairs, looking up to the next floor. I could see the faint light of the sun rise through the windows. Bella and Edward come down the steps each holding a blanket. I couldn't look away from the pink bundle Bella was holding. I could smell a sweet scent in the air, it was making me dizzy. The smell of wild roses and honey washed over me.

"I can't believe how much they look like Jacob?" Bella was talking to Edward. "Did they ever say anything about names?"

"No," Edward smiled as a little hand reached for his nose. "I don't think they ever talked about it." They had made it to the bottom for the steps and continued to walk into the rest of the house. I couldn't stop myself from following.

"Seth?" I heard Edward say my name. I couldn't find the words to answer him. The pink blanket move and a tiny hand wrapped around a lock of Bella's hair, making her laugh. I couldn't take my eyes off that hand. It was such a beautiful color. It was so different from the skin of the woman that was carrying her. Almost the same color as mine.

"I wonder what they will eat," Bella leaned in to kiss the top of her little head.

"Hmm," Edward answered her. "Let's see if they're hungry." Bella and Edward turned to walk into the kitchen and had to stop I was standing in their way. They watched as I lifted my hand to touch the baby girl's head and I stroked her glossy black hair.

"Would you like to hold her while I find them something to eat?" Bella asked me.

"I might hurt her?" I told Bella softly. She lifted the baby into my arms. She was so little, how do I do this? I need to make sure I hold her head. I can hold a baby, right? I looked up at Bella. She laughed at the look on my face.

"You're not going to break her," Bella pointed toward the table. "Go sit down, you to Edward, let's see if they're hungry." I walked slowly to the table. Okay, how do I pull out a chair? I had both hands holding the baby. I heard Edward's soft laughter when his hand reached around to pull out a chair for me.

"Thank you," I mumbled and sat down. I had never held a baby before. Not even when Nessie was a baby, Rosalie or Jacob was holding her when Bella or Edward wasn't.

I watched Edward closely. He had the baby's head in the bend of his arm with the baby's body pulled up against his chest. I could do that. I gently moved my hand under her little body and moved her head to the bend of my arm. I smiled with relief when I wrapped my arm around her pulling her to my chest. I did it without even waking her up.

"See, it's not that bad," Bella was at my side again. She was handing me a bottle. What was I supposed to do with it?

"Feed her," Edward told me. He was just putting the bottle to the little boy's mouth. I heard the baby take a breath and let out a cry that sounded like a baby wolf howling. The baby I was holding took a deep breath and started howling along with her brother. Suddenly the room was filled with vampires.

"What's wrong?" Carlisle had to talk over the noise.

"Apparently, they don't like baby formula." Edward wrinkled his nose when he sniffed the bottle. "Can't say that I blame them."

"Should I try milk?" Bella took back the bottles, she was already chewing on her bottom lip. We all looked at Carlisle.

"That sounds like a good place to start." The howling continued until the new bottles were offered. I could hear the sound of their greedy sucking as they drank.

"Carlisle, we will have to get more milk if they eat like their Father," Esme walked up to me. "Seth, didn't you just get back from patrol?"

"Yes ma'am," I answered her without taking my eyes off the baby in my arms.

"Bella, would you mind helping me with breakfast?" Esme asked already headed to the kitchen. "We can make a list of the things we need while we cook." I was half listening to Esme and Bella talking.

The room grew very quiet as everyone went back to what they were doing before the howling started. I was still watching the baby in my arms drink her milk. She was taking her last drag of milk when she opened her eyes and looked at me.

I knew what if felt like, this world changing experience. I had felt it through the wolves that had already imprinted. But as I lost my soul to the most brilliant shade of green eyes I had ever seen, I understood. I understood the absolute love. I understood how much it would hurt if she ever left me. I understood that I would kill for her or die for her. I would help her and protect her. I would be hers forever. She closed her eyes and snuggled deeper into my arms. What will Nessie and Jacob think? How was I going to tell them? It didn't matter. My life was changed.

"Seth?" Edward called my name. I lifted my head to look at him, but quickly looked back down. I couldn't meet his eyes knowing he had heard everything that was running through my mind. "I'll not say anything. But how long do you think it will take them to figure it out."

"I'm not sure," I told him. Honestly I had no idea. I really didn't care either. I was now tied to her for the rest of my life. "Jacob, will be okay with it, he'll understand. It's Nessie that I'm worried about. You know how Bella took it when she found out about Jacob."

"Maybe you'll come through this without a broken shoulder this time," he teased me. Bella brought out huge plate of scrambled eggs, the smell made my stomach rumble. I had forgotten I was hungry.

"There is more coming, but I could hear your stomach from the kitchen," she told me. I held the baby with one arm and dug into the pile of eggs on the plate. The baby sniffed when my fork full of eggs past her face on the way to my mouth. She opened her eyes and watched me take a few bites, then she reached up to grabbed some eggs in her tiny hand. She shoved them into her mouth before I could stop her. The baby Edward was holding started howling again. Edward reached over and took some scrabbled egg off my plate and fed him.

Rose and Emmett walked into the room. "Alice said Nessie would be waking up soon and wanting her babies," she reached down to take the baby from me, but without thinking I turned my body away from her and growled.

"What is it with dogs and the children in this family?" Rosalie had put her hands on her hips. I looked at Bella and Emmett. Emmett was already holding the baby boy.

"Not you to," Bella groaned. Edward put his arm around her waist, and pulled her into his lap.

"Could you think of someone better for her, Grandma?" He kissed her on neck.

"I guess not, Grandpa," she said smiling. I stood up and gave the baby to Rose. I was a little embarrassed for growling at her. I just didn't want to let go of the baby so soon. Rosalie walked out of the room with Emmett behind her. I heard them start up the steps. That was my cue to leave; I didn't want to be in the house when Nessie and Jacob come down stairs.

"I'm going to go get some sleep," I had to stop myself from running out the kitchen door. I did run across the yard to sit down under my tree. I had to find a way to tell my alpha and his wife that I would one day be their son-in-law and still keep my head. I lay back on the soft grass and looked up into the tree. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep. It didn't work; I wanted to be inside the house. I wanted to hold her again. I felt nothing but the need to make sure she was safe.

I felt someone sit down beside me. I didn't even bother to open my eyes. I could tell by her smell it was Alice, and she was alone. "What are you doing?" She asked me.

"Trying to sleep," I told her. "Do you need something?"

"No, I just thought you would like to know," Alice was waiting on me to open my eyes, so with a sigh I sat up and looked at her. "Her name is Jalie Marie." I smiled.

"Jalie Marie Black." I liked the way her name sounded when I spoke it. "What did they name the boy?"

"Masen Alem," she got back to her feet and started to walk away. "By the way, Jacob will be out soon to talk to you." My eyes popped open wide. He didn't know already did he? Alice started to laugh she must have guessed what I was thinking.

"He is coming to see how the patrols are going." I let out a deep sigh relief. Alice and Jasper disappeared into the trees moments later. I stood up to go back into the house; I felt safer with house full of vampires around me.

I made my way to the porch and found myself just standing there trying to make up my mind if I should knock or just walk in when Jacob opened the door. The sent of wild roses and honey washed over me again. It made me almost light headed.

"Seth," Jacob sounded surprised. "I was just going to find you." He stepped back out of the door leaving it open.

Okay, I just needed to act like nothing has changed. I can do this. I could see that everyone but Alice and Jasper were sitting in the room. I couldn't keep myself from looking around the room for Jalie. Nessie was sitting in one of the chairs holding both babies, one in each arm. I felt better just being in the same room with her.

"Seth." Jacob punched my arm softly. "What is wrong with you?" I think he had called my name more than once.

"N...Nothing," I stuttered. "I haven't slept yet, I guess I'm just tired." That sounded like a lame excuse. I hope Jacob didn't see through me. I don't know why I'm worried about them finding out. Jacob would be happy about it. At least I hope he would be. He would know that his little girl would be happy and taken care of. That she would have someone to love her and protect her.

"Seth?" Jacob was starting to sound aggravated. "Man, what is up with you. Have you heard a thing I just said?"

"Sorry Jake." I needed to get my head on straight. "I'm just a little out of it today. I'm all ears. What's up?"

"Nessie wants to move back to the cottage." He told me, again. Jake had already told us that he had promised her they would. I knew what that meant without him having to tell me. We were running farther out, Nessie and the children wouldn't leave the cottage without one of us. I don't think I could make myself get very far from them anyway. One of us would guard the house at night. I would make that my responsibility. We had to stay unseen, and trying to hide from a vampire or even a half vamp was going to be hard.

"I would like us to run a wide arc around the area before we move back." Jake said bringing me out of my own plan making.

"I'll get on it." I told him and turned toward the door. My plan was to make sure I wasn't in wolf form at the same time Jake. Maybe I could keep it from them a little longer. His next words stopped me in my tracks.

"I said we were going to run not just you." He caught my shoulder and as I looked up Edward was watching me with a small smile on his face. We had the same thought; we hoped I came back from this run with all my legs.

"Okay," I managed to say. "When are we leaving?" Jacob pushed me toward the only empty chair in the room; it was next to Nessie and the babies.

"Not until you get some sleep," he pushed me down into the soft chair and sat on the floor at Nessie feet. He was still talking to smell trouble if is slapped you in the face in the condition your in right now."

Jake was right, it must be more than twenty-six hours sense I slept last. I yawned and stretched my legs out in front of me. Leaning my cheek against my fist I let my other hand lay on the chair arm closest to Nessie and Jalie. I didn't realize my hand was so close to until I felt something touch it. I opened my eye to find a tiny hand had wrapped around my finger. I smiled and fell asleep.

_I was sitting under my tree watching the wind make waves in the grass. The sun was shining bright and the grass shimmered under its rays like a sea of emeralds. The dew kissed blades refracted the sun's kiss with tiny spots of brilliant light. I heard someone call my name. The voice was soft and brushed my ears on the breeze. I looked up and the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes on was standing in the middle of the yard. The grass came up to her ankles, but I could see she wore no shoes._

_Her long, slender legs were bare up to the middle of her thighs where they disappeared into a doeskin skirt. The fringe at the bottom was moving with the wind, as if calling to me. The skirt sat low on her hip full hips; one of them was cocked out the side with a hand resting on it._

_Her stomach was bare. Her top was made of the same soft doeskin. It was tight around her ribs and tied behind her neck leaving her arms bare and a deep v-shape down her nicely shaped chest. _

_Her skin was the color of warm honey and the sun shining on it made it glow. Her long hair was shinny black and it was moving with the wind making it look like liquid ebony as it wrap around her and then pulling away again with the next puff of air._

_I wanted to bury my hands into; I hungered to know if it felt as silky as it looked. My breath caught when I looked at her face. Her pink lips were full and her cheek bones high. I saved her eyes for last I wanted them to be green, please let them be green, a vivid shade of green. I couldn't seem to take a breath until I looked into them._

_I heard my name again, but her lips didn't move. I looked into her eyes and felt my breathing not only begin again but speed up. She was watching me. Her eyes were like emeralds and sparkled with an inner light. I think they would keep their shine even in the dark. _

_I watched as she lifted her arms and I heard my name again. She was calling me to her, I couldn't refuse. I didn't want to refuse._

_I stood and walked to her never taking my eyes away from hers. I raised my hand to touch her face and she closed her eyes resting her cheek into my hand. I heard her sigh._

_I brushed my thumb across her lips and they parted. I wanted to kiss them I wanted to pull her full bottom lip into my mouth and suck on it. I wanted to run my tongue along the top one until she whimpered._

_I leaned in and ran my nose along her bare shoulder, breathing in deep. She smelled like wild roses, her skin as soft as the petals that beard the same scent. I lifted my other hand to bury it into her hair, it was softer than I could have ever imagined. The wind whipped it around both of us. I gloried in its tangling around me. It's like strong waves binding me to her. _

_I was lowering my lips to her beautiful mouth when I heard my name called again. I ignored the calling. It wasn't her voice. It wasn't the woman I was now holding calling me. I let out a soft warning growl at whoever was about to intrude upon my time with the woman. _

"Seth," I heard again. A cold hand pulled my hand from under my cheek making my head fall forward. I brought it back up with a snap and heard laughing. When I opened my eyes Edward and Bella stood in front of me. I sat up fast and looked around. Edward was shaking his head at me now and pulling Bella out of the room.

"What was that about?" I heard Bella ask him.

"I'll tell you later," Edward was talking to her but looking at me.

Jacob was just coming out of the kitchen with his hands full of food. "Good, you're awake." He sat down in the chair next to me. "Esme and Bella have supper ready and told me to make sure you had a chance to eat." He handed me a plate "Eat. Esme's orders."

Esme was the only vampire that could order Jake around and get away with it. He had started to think of her as a second mother a long time ago, we all had. He would never admit it, but those of us that were in his pack knew how much he cared for his "vamp mom".

Looking down at my oversized plate I could see it held a pile of mashed potatoes with brown gravy, three pieces of fried chicken, cheesy green beans with crispy onion strips mixed in and on top. Two huge rolls with honey butter already inside waited next the chicken. Esme fixed this plate for me, she always filled it to heaping, and I planed on eating every bite.

"When do you want to make the sweep around the cottage?" I asked with my mouth full. I always lost my manners for the first few bites of Esme's cooking. It was just so good. My mother would have my hide if she knew it but sometimes I think Esme and Bella out did her in the kitchen.

"As soon as we're done eating," Jake shoved more food into his mouth. "For someone that doesn't eat food Esme and Bella sure know how to cook it."

"Yeah," I was emptying my plate quickly. "I know what you mean. Just don't drop any on her carpet." I nodded my head at one of Jacob's buttered roll that was about to fall off his plate.

"Thanks," he picked it up biting off half of it. No one wanted to have Esme on you for messing up her white carpeting.

An hour later we were running our sweep. I was trying not to think about Jalie as we ran. It wasn't easy with my dream fresh in my head. I was trying to get her smell out of my head then I passed a wild rose bush. I breathed in deep, and pictured the little pink bundle I held in my arms early this morning.

'_Seth.'_ Jacob had stopped a few yards behind me. I dug my claws into the ground and slid to a stop. _'Is there something going on here I need to know about?'_ I turned to face him.

'_Umm,'_ great hear it comes. Should I to lie to him?

'_You better not.'_ He growled at me and lowered his head with his ears pinned to his head. I sank to the ground and put my head on my paws.

'_I've imprinted.'_ I told him and Jake trotted up to me.

'_That explains the other world you were in this morning. Who's the lucky girl?'_ he sat down on his hind legs. Okay, I can do this. I sat up and looked him in the eye. _'Well, are you going to tell me or not?' _

'_You got to promise not to get mad,'_ I couldn't hold his stare any longer so I dropped my head.

'_Sure, sure.'_ He told me. I couldn't say the words so I let my mind wonder back to a green eyed baby wrapped in a pink blanket. _'Jalie?'_ I wasn't sure if that was a question so I didn't answer. _'Jalie!'_ Jacob's voice roared in my head. I dug my nails in and started running.

'_Jake, don't hurt the kid,'_ Embry had heard everything also. _'You know how it is.'_

'_Seth, if Jacob doesn't skin you I will.'_ Leah growled at me. I forgot they were still on patrol around the house. _'Have you lost you're mind?'_

'_Stay out of this you two,'_ Jacob growled. _'This is between me and Seth.'_

'_Jacob, I can't help it.'_ I was pleading. _'You know how it works.'_ He didn't talk to me but I could hear his feet hit the ground as he chased me. _'Man, come on.'_ I pushed me legs harder, digging my claws into the ground trying to stay ahead of him. I prayed that I took after Leah just a little and the speed she had would somehow make its way into my legs.

'_Run Seth.'_ Embry was urging me on. _'If you can make to the river, I got your back.'_

'_If you make it to the river, I'll help Jake._' Leah chimed in. They were both running at a crazy speed trying to make it there before we did

'_I thought I told you two to stay out of this.'_ Jacob growled. I wish they wouldn't make him madder. _'Shut up and stop running.'_ Jake didn't sound that upset, but he was good at hiding it. I dug my claws in and pushed myself faster.

Ducking under low branches and whipped my smaller body around great rocks. I knew I could turn fast than Jacob, with him having a larger body, and I was taking every advantage I could. _'Seth, stop running,'_ it was an alpha command. My legs locked on their own and I skidded to a stop.

He wouldn't command me to stay away from her would he? I hadn't thought of that. _'Will you shut up and wait on me_._'_ I waited, there was nothing else I could do. Jacob stopped a foot from me.

'_Jake...'_ I started to plead with him not to take her way from me. I had never heard of an alpha ordering anyone in his pack to stay away from his imprint. He wouldn't do that to me. He knew what it would do to me. To both of us.

'_Seth. Shut up!'_ I dropped down on my belly to wait. _'I'm not going to tell you to stay away from her.' _

'_What?'_ I raised my head.

'_To tell you the truth, I'm happy about it.'_ Jake was wagging his bushy tail. _'I couldn't have picked a better guy.'_

'_Really?'_ I sat up.

'_I would rather you wait until after we deal with this Volturi crap before you tell Nessie.'_ He let out a barking laugh.

'_Why?_' I was relieved to know I was going to get through this with all my legs.

'_You remember how Bella took the news about me and Nessie,'_ Jake told me. I could see the memories coming to the front of his mind. My shoulder gave twitch thinking about the break that happened when I stepped between them. _'I need you to have all four legs for a while.'_

'_Not a problem.'_ I had to get something straight with him. _'But I won't lie if she asked me.' _

'_That's alright.'_ I could see a smile on Jake's face. _'I say let her figure it out on her own,_ _and maybe I'll be around to have your back if she freaks. Okay?' _

'_Okay. It's a deal.'_ I stood up shaking out my fur. _'Let's finish this sweep so we can get back home.'_

'_Since when has it been your home?'_ Jacob asked teasingly and tried to hit me with his paw. I jumped out of the way and took off running, pushing my legs as hard as I could.

'_Since this morning, when I heard her cry.'_ I felt almost high with relief, knowing that the only person that could keep me away from her was okay with the fact that I would be more than just a part of his pack soon.

'_Hey, not too soon,'_ he growled.

'_You know it's not like that Jake.' _

'_Yeah, I do.'_ I felt his mood change. _'Let's get this done.'_ We ran a wide arc around the Cullen land then turned and ran the mountains behind the cottage and back down to the cottage again.

'_Have you smelled anything?'_ I asked him. All I could smell was wolf. Sam's pack had been taking the outer rings of the patrol sense Erik's little visit. I let out a laugh. I wish I could have seen Nessie rip his arm off but it was good enough watching it through Jake's memory. He had showed us all how she just calmly ripped it off, threw it into the fireplace, and then screamed at him to get out of her house. Everyone howled at the look and the vampire's face. Jacob was so proud of her he could have popped.

'_No. I haven't smelled anything that's not supposed to be here.'_ Jake said. _'I_ _would like to run into Erik out here right now. I'd rip more than his arm off.'_ We crossed the river before phasing back.

From the yard I could hear Edward playing his piano. I knew I would find Bella sitting next to him. I heard the familiar notes of her song as he played. We walked inside to a peaceful atmosphere. Bella was where I knew she would be, but she was holding a baby in her arms this time. Nessie got up and walked over to welcome Jacob home. She had Jalie in her arms. When she pasted me I had to resist the urge to reach out and touch Jalie head. Nessie gave Jake a one armed hug and he leaned down to kiss the top of her head. I could wait a few years just to have that. I walked over to sit in one of the chairs.

"Where is everyone?" Jake asked leading Nessie to the love seat and gently helped her sit down and then he sat beside her.

"Carlisle and Esme are hunting and Emmett and Rosalie are upstairs." Edward answered without missing a note. "Alice went shopping and dragged Jasper along with her." Jasper had to be the only one that actually liked to go shopping with Alice. I could just imagine his arms overflowing with clothes. I bet she is buying for the twins. I wonder what colors she would pick out for Jalie.

"She is shopping for you also, Seth." Edward was now playing music I had not heard before. "Well, not just you but all of the wolves."

"Why would she do something stupid like that?" Jake had sat up on the love seat, he almost looked like he wanted to run.

"She said you might need to look like a little more presentable one day." Edward stopped playing and turned around on the bench to give Jake a hard look.

"Like you guys would wear anything but cutoffs and t-shirts." Nessie stood up and was walking over to me. It was believe she had given birth to two babies one day ago. She looks like she did the day her and Jacob got married. "Seth would you mind holding Jalie while Jacob and I get things ready to go back to the cottage?" She was already leaning down to put Jalie in my arms. I held her like I had this morning laying her head on my arm and tucking her little body into my chest. She snuggled deeper into me. "How sweet, I think she likes you."

"Of course she does," Jacob pushed himself off the love seat and came over to put his hands around Nessie's tiny waist.

"I think it's time for me to take over for Leah," I started to stand but Jake put his hand on my shoulder stopping me.

"Not tonight," Jake gave me a smile behind Nessie's back. "Quil is at Clair's and you are taking the night off. Paul and Jared are taking it tonight."

"I don't know why you still have them out there," Nessie turned around and put her hands on her hips. "We haven't seen anything out of the Volturi in months." She was still talking when Jacob started leading her to their room. I heard Bella's soft laughter and smiled to myself. "I know, I know." We could hear her telling him. "You're just trying to make sure everything is okay for us to move home."

I rested my head on the back of the chair and looked out through the glass wall of the Cullen's home. I was sleepy, again. Jake was right I had been pushing too hard the past couple of months. I didn't want anyone to slip by us again.

I moved Jalie so her head was on my shoulder with her body across my chest and scooted down to get comfortable. Closing my eyes I could see the young woman that was in my dream. I wonder if I went to sleep if my dream would pick up from where it left off.

"I wouldn't think so Seth," Edward answered the question I asked myself. It drove everyone in the house crazy when he did that. I just found it easier.

'_Edward,'_ I silently asked him. _'The twins are growing like Nessie did, aren't they?'_ I had opened my eye enough to see his slight nod; he was playing the piano again. I had never heard this one before. I closed my eyes and let the colors of the music fill my mind.

Quil and Embry always made fun of me if I listened to Edward play when I was a wolf. To me the notes all had different colors, the lower the note the darker the color. The waves of colors would roll and fold in on its self, morphing into knew colors as he hit different cords.

The swell of the notes had me taking a deep breath along with it. I could feel myself drifting and wrapped my arms around the sleeping baby on my shoulder making sure she wouldn't slip when I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone that has stopped by to give my story a chance. As always anything Twilight is Steph Meyers and not mine but I have a few of my own mixed in here and there.

Chapter 2

I slept in the chair all night. I don't remember anything after I closed my eyes to listen to Edward's music. I reached up but Jalie wasn't on my shoulder. I sat up in the chair and looked around the room. Esme and Alice had their heads together on the couch with paint color cards and fabric peaces in their laps. I stretched and stood up to follow the smell of breakfast.

"Seth?" Esme called as I was on my way to the kitchen.

"Yes, Esme," I answered.

"Come here and tell me what you think please," I walked to the couch to lean over the back and looked at the room that Alice was sketching. The room was open with a big bed up against one of the walls. Alice had colored the bed spread a dark green, there were pillows in matching shades of greens and browns. The curtains were a sheer off white. Alice had even drawn the trees outside the window so anyone looking at the picture would know that you could see out with curtains closed. The floor was a natural wood that matched the headboard of the bed. The walls were also white with dark green around the footboards.

"It's nice Esme," I told her and turned around to walk away. "Whose is it?"

"Yours," Esme turned around and looked at me with tender eyes. "I can't watch you sleep in that chair again."

"Esme the chair is just fine." I couldn't get over how giving this family was. "You don't need to go to all that trouble for me."

"Don't be foolish," Esme turned back to her fabrics. "All the other boys go home and sleep in real beds and you always end up in my chair." I opened my mouth to argue but she kept talking. "Besides, I have a feeling you'll be spending a lot more time with us from now on." She turned and gave me a knowing look.

"Thank you," I managed to say. Alice giggled and I had the feeling that everyone knew about my imprinting on the newest member of the family.

"There are hot biscuits, bacon and eggs waiting on you in the kitchen." She turned back to talk to Alice about my new room. I had to admit, I liked the sound of that.

"Thank you." I said again, I didn't have any other words for what I was feeling. I made my way to the kitchen, following my nose. I turned to corner to find Jacob leaning against the counter shoving a biscuit into him mouth. I walked past him and made myself bacon and egg biscuit sandwich. Jacob eyes followed me, watching me take each step. Poring a big glass of orange juice and sat down at the little kitchen table. I was starting to feel uneasy under his hard stare. "When do you want to start taking your things back to the cottage?"

"I'm not in a big hurry." Jacob sat down across the table from me. "I would rather stay here until all this is over, but I promised Nessie we would move back as soon as the babies were born." I could tell he was worried about what was coming. He knew how hard it was going to be for the both of them. I was only beginning to understand the depth of how much pain it will cause him to be away from his imprint.

To be taken away from your imprint was like taking away your air. The hollow spot in your chest would cave in until it consumed you. Taking everything you were and wrapping it up into a void of nothingness until you could stand no more and gave into it. That is where Jake was heading. Nessie wouldn't be as affected but it would be bad enough.

"You can't talk her into staying here a little longer?" I asked knowing his fear that something would go wrong. Jacob shook his head at me.

"Already tried that," he seemed to be smiling at a memory. "She won't change her mind."

"Do I have time to get another one of these?" I held up my half eaten biscuit. If there was no changing what was going to happen then it was better to go into it head first.

"Sure, sure," he downed his glass of milk. "I think I want another one, or two."

The move to the cottage had been an easy one. Esme and Rosalie, at some point in the last few days, had taken half of all the babies' things to the cottage. They were leaving some at the big house to keep in the other nursery. They had set up the nursery and filled the kitchen with fresh food and bottles. All that was left to do was to move the mountain of baby clothes, of course Alice had to come with us to make sure the clothes were put up right and Nessie knew what shirt went with what pair of pants, or what shoes went with witch dress. Jacob and I were sneaking out the door when Esme caught Jacob.

"Where would you like the other room?" She was walking down the hall, not trying to be quiet in anyway. "It would be very easy to add one onto the back."

"Esme, what room are you talking about?" Nessie stepped out of the nursery just as Esme asked her question. Jacob and I held out breaths. We didn't think to let everyone know we weren't telling Nessie that I had imprinted on Jalie.

"You'll need another room for when the twins get older," Esme smiled at us. Letting out our breaths we walked out the door and into the trees it, was time for my patrol. "Of course you could use it for guests until then." We heard her say from inside the house.

"I got to go relieve Paul." Jacob went with me as I started my patrol. We were running at a slow pace my mind was full of questions. I wanted to ask Jacob about the twins, but wasn't sure how to begin. I didn't have one that was put together enough to ask out right.

'_What do you want to know?_' Jake was feeling my questions. It was nice to not have to speak your thoughts at times. I pulled them into the one thing that worried me the most.

'_Jalie was heavier last night. Edward said they are growing the way Nessie did. Will they stop growing like Nessie?'_

'_Carlisle says that they are growing just like their mother. It's too early to tell if it will slow down or even stop.'_ Jake didn't slow his pace. The rhythmic running was helping calm me.

'_If they can phase the growth might_ _speed up, but it should stop, just like us. There's just no way to know._' We listened to the sound of our paws hitting the soft ground for a while, until Jacob spook again. _'They'll be okay. You'll see.' _

'_I have to believe that,'_ I told him. Just the thought of being without her made my chest hurt.

'_I need to get back to Nessie, you should cross Paul's path soon,'_ Jacob turned to circle around back to the cottage.

I ran until I found the line Paul had been running. While we could hear the wolves in our own pack only the alphas of different packs could hear each other, so when one wolf took over for another we would let out a short howl. If there was trouble it was a long one. This time I let out a short howl and heard Paul's in return. He was letting me know he was headed back to La Push.

It was nice to run with my own thought for a little while. Having the others in my head didn't bother me the way it sometimes did Jacob, but right now I was alone and it felt good. I set my pace and thought about what excuse I would make to be able to stay at the cottage tonight. I felt Quil when he phased. He had taken over for Jared. His lap was a little farther out taking him closer to town.

'_Hey Seth,'_ he sounded very happy. Spending time with your imprint had a way of doing that to you. _'What's new?'_

'_Not much,'_ I felt myself smiling as much as a wolf could smile. His mood was rubbing off on me. _'Nessie had the babies.'_

'_What? Man, I leave for a couple of days and I miss everything.'_ I could picture his pout. _'Wait you said babies?'_ I showed him Masen and Jalie. _'Aww, they're cute. I bet Jacob is about to pop he's so proud.'_

'_Yeah, I guess he is.'_ I hadn't thought about that. I was too wrapped up in my own feelings, I had not even thought about his. _'He is always holding one or the other.'_

'_I got a feeling there's something you're not telling.'_ Quil was always doing things like that.

'_I've imprinted,'_ I told him.

'_I bet I'm the last one to know that to, huh?'_ If he had been human he would have had his arm crossed on his chest.

'_No, you're not the last to know._' I let out a barking laugh.

'_Who is she?'_ Quill prodded when I didn't say anything else.

'_Jalie,'_ I liked the way her name sounded. It made me smile.

'_Wow. How did Jake take it?' _

'_Surprisingly well.'_ I felt dumb for being so scared of him, but what can I say. That wolf was HUGE and he was my alpha and held all the power over me and could do just about anything he wanted.

'_What about Nessie?'_

'_She doesn't know yet,_' the more I thought about that the guiltier I felt. It wasn't right to keep so much stuff from her.

'_She doesn't know. What are you waiting on?'_ Quil didn't wait for me to answer. _'Nessie is going to go off when she finds out what we've been keeping from her.'_

'_I'm blaming it all on Jake.'_ I started running faster. _'I bet I can make a lap before you.'_

'_What's on the line?'_ He was speeding up too.

'_I saw Bella making cookies before I left this morning.'_ Food was the way to a wolf's heart. _'Fist one make a full lap and cross the river gets to eat first.'_

'_No way, my circle is wider than yours._'

'_Okay, I'll make two laps to you're one.'_ That would make it a little more even. I might be the youngest but Quill was the biggest baby.

'_Peanut butter or chocolate chip?'_ I could feel him getting ready to take off he was going to try to cheat.

'_Both.'_ I took off like a shot. The race was on. We ran flat out pushing our legs as hard as they would go. Quil was about half way through his lap when a scent burned his nose. I turned and headed for him.

'_Do you smell that?'_ He asked me. I knew the scent. My hair was standing up on my back. I let out a long howl. Two heartbeats later Jacob had phased.

'_What's wrong?'_ He was running for us. _'Where's Leah and Embry.' _

'_We're here,'_ they said together running hard to get to us.

'_Quil crossed a trail,'_ I was almost to Quil, the scent was getting stronger.

'_It's Erik.'_ I heard Jacob growl.

'_It's fresh, no more than a day.'_ Quil had turned to follow it.

'_Quil, wait on us.'_ Jacob ordered.

'_Who's with Nessie and the twins?'_ What if Erik circled around and went to them. I wanted to turn around and go back to the cottage.

"_Edward and Jasper. Seth focus!"_ Jacob barked at me. I had to get my head in the hunt.

'_Stupid leech,'_ Leah growled_. 'He should have stayed away.'_

'_It's about time I get to rip up a vampire._' Embry was excited.

'_He's mine,'_ Jacob growled again. I made it to Quil first then Leah, Embry, Jacob was last to get to us he had the farthest to run.

_ 'Quil, can you tell which way he went?_' Jacob asked.

_ 'He's just going in circles.'_ Quil had his nose to the ground. I was helping him try to fine where Erik, but he had gone in different direction then crossing back over his trail. I found his scent at the bottom of a tall tree. Looking up, I could see he was trying to hide in it branches.

_ 'Found him,'_ I growled.

_ 'Man I wish Edward was here,'_ Embry had his eyes on Erik. _'I'd like to know what he's thinking right now.'_

_ 'Good idea Embry,'_ Jacob was pacing under the tree. _'Leah…'_

_ 'Already gone boss,'_ Leah was the fastest and she only had to go far enough for Edward to hear her.

_ 'So how do you get a one arm vampire out of a tree?'_ Jacob asked.

_ 'I don't know,'_ Quil had to answer. _'How do you get a one armed vampire out of a tree?' _

_ 'Like this,'_ Jacob backed up a few steps and rammed his shoulder into the trunk of the tree. The tree had to be at least six feet around but shook hard, nearly unseating Erik. He hissed at us and dug his fingers into the side of the trunk.

_ "My turn!"_ Quil chimed in. He backed up looked at Erik then backed up a few more steps. Quil took off and hit the tree. A limb from somewhere in the top and fell a few feet from us. _'Dang, he is holdin' on tight.'_

_ 'Edward will be here in five minutes.'_ Leah told us. _'What are you boys doing?'_

_ 'Tryin' to knock the leach out of the tree,'_ Embry told her. _'It's my turn now._' Embry dug his claws in and slammed into the tree. The tree groaned and Erik growled and hissed at us again.

_ 'Here kitty, kitty,'_ Leah was calling as she slid to a stop under the tree.

_ 'Funny Leah,'_ I told her. It was my turn. I looked up at Erik growling at him showing my teeth. He had moved to a bigger limb but it was lower. I backed up, never taking my eyes off the vampire in the tree. I could see him getting ready for the impact. I took off like at shot but instead of hitting the tree I jumped at the last second sinking my teeth into the limb he was standing on braking and bringing it down with me. Erik started to fall but caught him self on another limb, he was closer to the ground now. We all looked at Edward as he flashed to a stop at Jacobs's side.

_ 'Who's at the cottage?'_ Jacob and I asked at the same time.

"Alice and Emmett showed up right before Leah called me." He reassured both of us. "Now what do we have here?" He was looking up into the tree.

_ 'What's he thinking?'_ Jacob asked keeping his eyes on Erik.

"He is trying to find a bigger tree." Edward smiled. "But you've been keeping him to busy."

_ 'We've been trying to knock him out but he is holding on way to tight.'_ Quil was pouting again.

_ 'Suck it up,'_ Leah growled at him. _'I swear you whine more than I do.'_

_ 'Really Quil,'_ Embry nudged him in the side. _'Who's the girl around here anyway?' _

_ 'Bite me Embry.'_ Quil growled.

"He's going to jump," Edward jumped above our head into a tree. "But not to this tree." He teased Erik.

"How can you side with the dogs?" Erik spoke for the first time. He was watching Edward as he moved to shorten the distance between them. The sound of snapping teeth fill the trees from under him.

"You might want to watch what to say." Edward was very close to Erik now. "They have very bad tempers."

"I don't care if I make a dog mad," Erik made a snorting sound in his throat. I crouched down judging the distance.

"You might want to," Edward was keeping him distracted so I could position myself. "They'll decide how you die."

_ 'I can reach him.'_ I told everyone. My feet scuffled in place as my muscles readied themselves to launch me into the tree again. _'Ready?'_

With one last wiggle to my back legs I launched myself into the air sinking my teeth into the stone flesh of the vampire's ankle. We hit the ground hard and he swung his arm at me catching me in the side I felt a ribs break and cried out. Edward was at my side. Jacob grabbed Erik's leg and ripped it off.

_ 'Now try to clime a tree.'_ Jacob growled at him. He turned to me. _'You okay?'_

_ 'It's just a few ribs.'_ I assured him. _'I'll be fine in a few hours.'_ Erik drug his broken body to the nearest tree and pulled himself to stand.

"You might kill me now," Erik was glaring at Jacob. "But when Jane gets through with you, not even your pretty little wife will want you." Jacob jumped sinking his teeth in to Erik's neck and tearing his head off his body Erik's sick laughter was cut off short. Leah, Embry and Quil finished tearing the rest of his body apart. Edward started the fire. We watched as the smoke curled around the tree tops. Jacob sat next to me; we could all hear his thoughts.

_ 'What if he's right?'_ Jake sunk down to the ground. _'What if they change me and Nessie doesn't want me after.' _

_ 'Oh please._' Leah complained as she rolled her eyes. _'If we're done here it's time I_ _take my shift.'_ She stuck her nose in my face_. 'You gonna to be okay?'_

_ 'Yeah, I'll just go back to the cottage and hide till morning.'_ I was slowly getting to my feet. She nodded her head and was off.

"You'll need to phase back so Carlisle can take care of your ribs." Edward helped me stand.

_ 'Nessie will want to know how this happened.'_ I warned him.

_ 'He's right,'_ Jacob stood up and shook his massive form. He was trying to shake off the thoughts that were still taking up home inside his head.

_ 'I'm out of here to.'_ Embry took off in the opposite direction of Leah. _'Just don't tell her. You'll be back to normal in the morning anyway.'_

_ 'I guess I could try out my new room.' _

"Esme will love that," Edward was at my side as I walked. "She just put in your own bathroom."

_ 'Jacob, you can go back to the cottage,'_ Quil was on my other side. _'I'll help Edward get him home and then I'll get some sleep.'_

_ 'Sure,'_ Jacob rolled his eyes as he drew out the word_. 'Leave me to lie to my wife about what was going on out here.' _

_ 'It's was your idea not to tell her,'_ I reminded him.

_ 'I know,'_ Jake groaned as he sped toward the cottage.

Once back at the house Carlisle told me I had four broken ribs. He wrapped me from my bellybutton to the top of my chest and banished me to my new bed for the rest of the night. That also meant I was trapped here with Alice, she was showing me all the clothes she had bought me while she hung them up in my new closet. I laid in bed with the cover pulled up to my belly while Alice laid shirt after shirt on top of me sense I couldn't actually put them on.

"And this shirt, I thought would look gorgeous with your dark skin." Alice was showing me a yellow button down long sleeve shirt. "Of course you would roll up the sleeves and not button it all the way up." She disappeared into the closet only to come back with a pair of dark denim jeans. "I bought you ten pairs of jeans three this color, three black, three a light blue, and one tan."

"That's nice, thank you." I had to say something I didn't want to hurt her feelings. Embry was right, I am a sap.

"Do you really like them?" She asked with a hopeful look on here face.

"Yeah," I told her. I would wear the pants but I couldn't see me in that yellow shirt.

"Even the shirt?" she urged.

"Sure." I lied. "I love the shirt."

"Good," she squealed and disappeared into the closet again. Alice came out a few seconds later with her arms full of shirts in a rainbow of colors. Good grief, what had I done. She began throwing the shirts over my chest and telling me the way I should wear each them. I have to say I did like one or two. I looked up in the open doorway to see Esme bringing me in a tray of food.

"Esme," I really wanted out of this bed. "If it's okay with you, I'd like to eat downstairs."

"You heard Carlisle dear," she sat the tray next to me on the bed. "You have to stay in bed until tomorrow morning." The smell of the food was making my mouth water. "Now, eat and I'll send someone up to keep you company." Esme headed to the door.

"Alice," she called on her way out. "Jacob and Quil are downstairs they might like to see their new clothes, I think." Alice flew into my closet to put up the clothes she had been torturing me with and was out my door. I pulled my tray closer to me and started eating my beef stew. I was just thinking another bowl would be good when Edward walked in with some steamy goodness in his hand. Bella soon followed him then Jacob and Nessie with the babies.

"Seth," Nessie sat next to me on the bed. "Why on earth would you try to climb a tree while you were a wolf?" She had sat the twins on the bed at my feet. I was surprised to see that Masen and Jalie were sitting up by themselves and I wasn't paying attention to her question.

"What?" When did I try to climb a tree?

"I told you Baby," Jacob spoke before he could get caught in a lie. "Quil dared him to." Okay, so that was the story. I was going to have to start writing things down to keep it all straight.

"Yeah," I was watching the twins playing pick-a-boo with the spred on my bed. "That was dumb, huh?" Masen pulled the cover over his head and jerked it down again. Jalie's giggles filled the room making everyone laugh. Masen smiled and pulled the cover over his head again.

It was late when everyone left my room the twins had curled up, one on each side of me, and went to sleep a while ago. Jacob had talked Nessie into staying at the house for the night using the excuse that it would be better to let the twins just sleep here rather than try to run them back to the cottage. Nessie must have been tired because she didn't argue.

I could hear them putting the children to bed in their room. I could her soft muted voices and closed my eyes picturing the woman from my dream and I laying our children in their beds one of these years. I shifted under the soft cotton sheets, it didn't hurt when I moved down in the bed to lay flat, and my ribs were already healed. I unwound the tape from around my body and went to sleep with the thoughts of children of my own running around in my head.

I wasn't sure what time it was when a flash of lighting woke me. The thunder rattled the window. What little sunlight the clouds let through was coming in my window. I got out of bed and stretched. I would have to find a way to thank Esme again for the bed it really was better than the chair.

The bathroom was stocked with soaps and shampoos, I found out when I went to look around my own room. There was a woven basket filled with towels and washcloths the same color green as the cover on my bed. I turned on the hot water and stepped into the shower. I heard my bedroom door open then close guessing whoever it was would find me later.

Getting out of the shower I dried off, wrapped the towel around my waist and went to find my cutoff shorts. In their place on the bed, were I had left them, was a pair of faded blue jeans and the yellow shirt Alice had showed me the night before. I looked around the room almost expecting Alice to jump out and dress me herself. What could I do but ware the clothes she left, she had taken my shorts.

And so my life fell into a routine. Every night that I spent at the house she would have my clothes pick out the next morning. I went down stairs every morning planning to tell her that she I was a big boy and could dress myself but she was so happy to see me in what she had picked out I just couldn't do it.

Alice had assured Jacob that there would be no trouble with the Volturi in the next few months and he had told us we could stop our patrols but to keep our eyes open for trouble so I didn't have to phase everyday. I also kept some short at the cottage to change into when I wanted to go wolf. I would sleep at the house at night and be at the cottage early the next morning to play with the children.

I would set on the floor and play with twins; I was amazed at how smart they were. I started to read to them at night before bed but Nessie had to take over. Masen and Jalie would go to sleep for her; they would just crawl all over me when it was time to actually sleep. I would stay and listen to the stories with them and sometimes fall asleep listening to Nessie read.

She had gotten to the point she would just throw a blanket over me rather than wake me up to go back to the house. When Masen and Jalie started walking, I finally begged Nessie enough to let me take the twins out for wolf rides.

"Okay," She told me the day she gave in. "But they are your responsibility." I promised her I would guard them with my life. I was doing that anyway.

Masen and Jalie at two and a half months but could pass for three years old. They acted years older. I was running with the twins on my back a few minutes later. Jalie was resting between my shoulders with Masen sitting behind her; both children had their hands buried in my fur holding on tight.

I ran slowly at first picking up speed. The twin's laughter was urging me on. I jumped a falling tree making them squeal. I was making a circle back toward the cottage when they jumped from my back and started running. I chased after them which only made them run faster and soon I couldn't see them anymore.

_'Come on guys, slow down.'_ I was thinking. _'Your mom will kill me if I let you_ _get hurt.'_ I knew they couldn't hear me but I could hear Masen laughing. I heard a loud crack and Jalie cry out. I panicked. I couldn't call out to them so I put my nose to the ground and followed their sent. When I got to them my heart stopped.

Jalie lay on the ground not moving at the bottom of a tree, Masen sat by her side. I needed to phase but I couldn't take my eyes off of the little girl on the ground. I walked over and put my nose to her head. She was still breathing. I threw my head into the air and started to howl. I had to get help; Nessie would just have to kill me later.

I was taking in a big breath of air when I hear her giggle and she jumped at my neck. Masen was laughing along with her. My heart started beating again. I narrowed my eye and shook my head at them. I hoped they understood how much they had just scared me. I felt Jalie's arms wrap around my front leg then Masen took the other leg. _'Okay,'_ I thought with a sigh. _'You're forgiven.'_ I left them at the cottage an hour later; Leah and I were going to see Mom and Charlie tonight.

Mom and Charlie were married three years after Nessie was born. Mom had helped Charlie with the idea that werewolves and vampire were real. He was still on the 'need to know bases but he had figured out what the Cullens and his daughter were. He and my mom had built a relationship around their children and now were inseparable. As we parked Jacob's old rabbit outside Charlie's house we could hear music.

The Cullen had offered any of their cars for us to use but Leah refused to drive them, she said they smelled too bad. I would have loved to take Alice's sweet little Porsche but Leah growled at me when I suggested it. But with all the work Jake and Rosalie had done to the motor, witch was the only thing I had not heard them argue over, and the new paint job the rabbit was okay.

"There must not be a game on," Leah said rolling her eyes as the song changed and the music drifted into the car. Charlie still liked to watch sports and our Mom was just as bad. They would set in front of the TV for hours and argue over who's team was going to win. We walked through the door to see Mom and Charlie dancing around the room. He was just was bending down to kiss her neck when Leah cleared her throat. They jumped apart like teenagers, Charlie was blushing.

"We did knock but no one came to the door." I couldn't help smiling. Charlie had been so good for Mom. She came to hug both of us.

"So," She walked over to set on the arm of Charlie's chair, he wrapped his arm around her waist. "How are you two doing? It has been so long sense you've been here." It had been a long time. There was a lot to catch up on.

"How are my Great Grandchildren?" Charlie was having fun with the idea he could have great grandchildren and still be so young. He liked to tease Edward calling him grandpa every chance he got.

The night went on with them asking questions about the twins, Bella, and the rest of the family. Neither of them seemed to be surprised to hear about how big the twins had gotten or about me imprinting on Jalie. Charlie did laugh when Leah told him we hadn't told Nessie about the imprinting yet.

We didn't stay long; there was a game coming on that Mom and Charlie had placed a bet on and wouldn't be very good company unless you were going to watch the game with them. If mom's team lost she would have to go fishing with him for a month and if Charlie's team lost he would have to cook for a week. I wasn't sure who the real winner of that bet would be. Mom was terrible at fishing, her line stayed in the trees more than the water and Charlie could only cook breakfast and spaghetti.

Hugging Mom and Charlie good bye we walked to the car. "You are going back to the Cullen's place?" I asked Leah. She had been staying at our old house at La Push. She had gotten over the fact that I was now living in a house full of vampires.

"No," Leah looked at me like I was crazy. Ever sense Jake had stopped our patrols she only came over when she had to. "I don't have anything holding me there." She sat down in the rabbit. "You goin'?"

"You know I am," I told her quietly. I hated that she was still alone. We all knew she had given up thinking there was someone out there for her. Leah was ready to stop phasing and get on with what life she had decided she had left. The one time I tried to talk to her about it she nearly took my head off my shoulders, if it has been anyone else I think she would have.

"Well," she started up the engine. "Then you're running because I'm headed back to La Push." She put the car in gear and left me staring after her. I shook my head and jogged into the woods to phase; grabbing the extra shorts I kept behind the house on the way. I liked to run, it would be faster anyway. I took off my shoes, jeans and t-shirt I would have to leave them here until I could come back for them. I hope Alice wouldn't mind. I tied my cutoffs around my ankle and jumped into the air phasing before I hit the ground. I'm had gotten almost as good at phasing as Jacob.

_ 'In your dreams.'_ I heard him growl at me. I started running toward my home.

_ 'What's up?'_ I was just getting out of town good.

_'Nessie wanted to hunt and so I'm giving wolf rides.'_ I could see him running through the trees.

_'I'll be there in a few minutes to take one off your back.'_ I laughed at my pun. _'Wait on me.'_ I pushed myself faster digging my claws into the wet ground. I was sliding to a stop at Jacob's feet two minutes later. Jalie jumped from her father's back and snuggled herself between my shoulders.

_ 'Let's go.'_ Jacob started running. _'Nessie is waiting on us.'_ I followed him to where Nessie waited with Bella and Edward. Nessie looked like she was just getting over a shock.

_'What's wrong with Nessie?'_ I asked.

"Jacob didn't tell you what the little monsters have done?" Edward asked smiling.

_ 'No.'_ I looked at Jacob for an answer. He showed me a big buck then Masen and Jalie jumping from his back to chase it. Working as a team Masen chased it through the trees and Jalie circled around to hit it from the side. Just as the huge deer was passing her she launched her self off the ground and sank her tiny teeth into his neck. Masen jumped at the same time landing on the bucks back knocking it to the ground. My knees went week when Jalie disappeared under the animal. It was drained of its blood in seconds and both children were standing beside it smiling.

_ 'I'm glad I wasn't here to see that for myself.'_ I started to sit back on my hind legs but remembered Jalie was still sitting on my back so I went to my belly. _'Now I know_ _what's wrong with Nessie.'_ I heard Edward's phone vibrate in his pocket.

"Hello Esme," he greeted her. "Yes, Seth is with us." He paused to listen to her. "We'll be there in a few minutes." He snapped the phone shut and slid it back into his pocket. "Esme said it was time to eat and that Alice has something for Seth to try on."

_ 'Not more clothes,'_ I whined and Jalie started to rub my head.

"Do you want me to say something to her?" Edward asked me. I shook my fuzzy head.

_ 'I'll just deal with it.'_ I told him. _'She'll have to get board soon. I hope.'_ Jacob and I phased after crossing the river. I could see Alice standing on the porch tapping her toe when she saw me in my cutoffs. I climb the stairs first with Jalie on my shoulder and Masen wrapped around one leg.

"What happened to the clothes you had on this morning?" She had her hands on her hips. Why did I feel like a little kid getting in trouble?

"Leah took the car back to La Push and I had to run back here." At least she quit tapping her toe at me. "Alice, I have been meaning to talk to you about all the clothes." I took a big breath and started talking. "I really want you to stop picking out my clothes each morning. I can dress myself; I have been doing it for a while now." While I was talking her face fell into a pout. Why can't be like Jacob? "Okay, I'll make a deal with you."

"What kind of deal?" She lost her pout and looked interested.

"When I have to be seen in public I'll let you pick out my clothes but around here I'll just ware my shorts." I stuck out my hand for her to shake. "Deal?" Alice cocked her head to the side and looked at me before she took my hand.

"On one condition," She still had my hand. "You have to take one more outfit from me." What can one more set of clothes hurt? I could hear Edward laughing behind me.

"Deal." I said shaking her hand and letting it drop. I followed her into the house and saw the last outfit she had pick out for me. Jacob was laughing so hard he had to sit on the floor.

"Don't laugh Jacob," Edward was started laughing again also. "She has one for you too." It was my turn to laugh when Jacob started to choke at the thought of wearing a tux.


	3. Chapter 3

As always all things Twilight belong to SM, there are a few ppl and places however that are mine. Let me know what you think. Enjoy!

Chapter 3

"There is no way in he…" Jacob started to choke out but Masen and Jalie had climbed into his lap because he was still setting on the floor. He looked at them lowered his voice and chose his words a little better. "Alice, why would I need a tux?"

"You and Seth are a part of our family now," Alice had her hands back on her hips. "And I think you should start acting like it."

"I still don't see why you bought me a tux," Jacob said between his teeth.

"You and Seth need to learn to dance," Alice said like it should be obvious. "And I mean really dance, you were embarrassing at your wedding Jacob, and you need the right clothes for it."

"I can dance just fine, I don't need lessons." Jacob was getting off the floor with the twins still attached to his body. "And I'm not wearing a tux." Alice look at Nessie, she was standing behind Jacob's back, he couldn't see her smile.

"Jacob," Nessie leaned up on her toes and whispered into his ear loud enough for all of us to hear. "Please, for me. I would love to dance around the floor with you and, I would love to see you in that tux." She was almost purring before she finished talking. That did it. He sat the twins on the floor and grabbed both of the evil looking suits and threw one at me.

"There is no way I'm putting this on," I told him pushing the tux into the nearest set of hands I could find. Jacob leaned into my face.

"If I have to wear the da…" He stopped again and took a deep breath. "If I have to do this so do you." He pushed the tux back into my hands. "And that's an order." By the time we had put on the suits and went back down stairs the front room had been transformed into a ball room.

The furniture had been cleared away and the only thing that was on the floor was Edwards's piano. There were candles glowing on every flat surface. The men of the family had all changed into their preferred clothing of torture and were standing against the far wall. Edward and Emmett had on the same basic black tux but while our suits had a long thin tie Edward wore a bow-tie. Jasper's had more of a western cut to it his and was also wearing black boots instead of the dress shoes. He was the only one not wearing a tie I noticed. Emmett's tie was a very deep red color. I wondered how long Alice has been planning this.

"For about a month now," Edward answered my silent question.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked. He only pointed to the top of the stairs. Where Masen had now appeared wearing a miniature version of the tux his father had on. Masen was joined by Jalie. She did not look very happy to be in a soft pink, very puffy dress. She was tugging at the bow that had her hair tied up on top of her head.

"Don't you dare," I heard Alice warn from somewhere upstairs. Masen grabbed Jalie's hand and pulled her down the steps with him. She stopped in front of Jacob with her lip pouched out and her arms crossed on her little chest. He reached out and pulled on her bow letting her long black hair fall down to the middle of her back.

"Jacob Black!" Alice yelled from the top of the stairs.

"Oops," He whispered to Jalie. She jumped into his arms, her dress made crinkling noises when he hugged her. I could hear Alice growling. Edward cleared his throat drawing our attention to the women now standing at the top of the stairs. Their beauty was breath taking.

Alice was the first one to come down the stairs, her dress was long and black starting at her neck and flowing all the way to the floor. It was long sleeved and had a slit on the side from the floor to the top of her thigh, when she turned to walk to Jasper's side I could see the back of the dress was cut all the way down to her lower back. Esme dress was yellow and strapless the front flowed to the top of her knees while the back was a little longer. I felt my mouth drop open when Rosalie appeared.

Her dress was the same color red as Emmett's tie. The front of it was cut down almost to her bellybutton and draped over her shoulders, as she past I could see that the back of her dress was open all the way down to the swell of her behind. I watched Emmett pull Rosalie into his arms and very skillfully bend her backward pulling her knee up to his hip. He leaned in to kiss her neck. I didn't even want to know what he had said into her ear to make her laugh deep in her throat.

I heard Edward and Jacob take a slow breath in and turned to see Bella and Nessie walking down the stairs. They each wore a deep blue dress Bella's was strapless and went strait to the floor but moved around her like water. Nessie's dress was also strapless but hugged her tight and stopped at the middle of her thigh. I look around and noticed that I was the only one without a partner, maybe I was going to get out of this after all. Emmett led Rosalie to the piano turned and winked at me. Okay, now I was going to have to hurt some feelings if he takes one more step in my direction.

"Oh stop it Emmett," Esme scolded and turned to walk to me. "Carlisle had to go to the hospital for a little while so I'm afraid you'll have to dance with me."

"I hope you still have all your toes when Carlisle gets home." I told her. "I don't think I'm going to be very good at this." Esme patted my arm and led me to the center of the room. "Wouldn't it be better if I just watched first?" I was hoping to spend as little time actually dancing and more time watching. She laughed at me.

"How do you expect to learn if you don't try?" She was placing my hands in the right spots.

"I hadn't expected to learn." I mumbled to myself. I noticed Nessie had led Jacob just a few feet from me and was showing him how to place his hands. Instead of playing the piano Rose was putting a CD into a very expensive looking sound system. When she pushed play the room was filled with music that seemed to come from everywhere. Esme moved to the right and I followed her. That was easy. She moved toward me and I stepped back. Esme went to step to the side and turned us when I stepped on her foot.

"Sorry," I said and looked down at my feet but she had not stopped moving.

"That's okay." She patted my shoulder. "Just keep going. You can't expect to be prefect the first time." I looked up to see Edward and Bella swirl past me. When had she gotten over being a klutz?

"Jacob if you don't stop your going to dance with Dad." Nessie was placing Jake's hand back up on the small of her back.

"Yes, Jacob." Edward growled. "Do stop, I would rather not have to dance with you." I wasn't paying attention to my feet and heard Esme's heel break off her shoe when I stepped on her foot, again. Masen and Jalie danced by me making things worse.

"I can't do this." I said letting go of her and putting a safe distance between her feet and mine.

"Nonsense, you just need a stronger partner to teach you." Esme looked around the room.

"Jacob, I warned you." Nessie growled. "Dad!"

"Emmett, come here please?" Esme called.

"I'm not dancing with him." Edward and I said at the same time.

"Well someone is going to dance with someone because no one is leaving this room until everyone knows how to waltz!" Alice had her hands on her hips and was daring someone to argue with her.

"Fine," Jacob growled. "But I'm not dancing with Edward." He walked over grabbed Emmett by the front of his jacket pulling him to the middle of the room then put his arm around Emmett's waist.

"You touch my butt and I'll rip your arm off," Emmett growled and started leading Jacob around the room.

"I guess that leaves you and me," Edward put his hand over mine and started to lead me around the room also. It was easier to let him lead than try to learn how. After a few circles around the room we changed hand positions and I led. The girls were standing on the stairs calling out instructions and laughing very hard at our efforts. After a few more turns around the room I felt brave enough to ask Esme to dance again.

"Esme," I asked her holding my hand out to her. "Will you give me a chance to redeem myself?" She smiled and took my hand, she had changed shoes.

"Of course," She said as I led her to the floor. I held her with more confidence and moved her in big circles around the room. This wasn't so bad, I actually liked it. I couldn't help but wonder what else I was missing that this family could teach me. I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked behind me to find Carlisle.

"May I cut in?" He asked as he took Esme's hand into his and spun her around the room. I stepped out of his way and went to lean against the wall and watch the couples on the floor. Edward had taken Bella in his arms again and was making small slow circles. Jacob had Nessie pulled close. Jasper and Alice were on the bottom of the stairs he had his head in her lap and she was running her finger through his hair. Emmett and Rosalie were swaying with the music. I look around and the children were not in the room anymore. I'm sure they had gotten tired and found a place to curl up and go to sleep, it had to be past midnight.

I quietly went to my room and found a black tux and a pink dress on the floor, I found the children in my bed. I grabbed my pajama bottoms and changed in the bathroom taking care to hang my tux up. I don't think I would mind wearing it again.

I was going to take the children to their own beds but didn't have the heart to unwrap them from the covers. I just pulled my pillow to the edge of the bed and laid down as gently as I could. I woke up just as the sun was coming up and found that sometime during the night I moved to the middle of my bed and had a child curled under each arm. I smiled, pulled them closer and closed my eyes to sleep again.

I was nearly knocked to the floor a few hours later when Masen and Jalie started jumping on my bed. I tried making a grab for them but they jumped off and ran out the door only to return a few seconds later with their arms full of toys. They had tons of toys at each home but the wooden animals and people that Jacob and Billy had started carving before they were even born were their favorite.

I sat up in the bed and crossed my long legs to give them room. Making a little circle in the middle of the bed with our knees the twins dumped their arm full of toys into it. I pick up a wolf that Billy had said was suppose to be me, turning it in my hands to look at the details. Billy had made one to look like each of us in Jacob's pack. A little hand shot out and grabbed the wolf from my hand replacing it with a little girl with a hooded cape. One of Jalie's favorite stories was Little Red Riding Hood; we had changed the story to end so the wolf and the little girl were friends. Together they look to the door way and climbed down off the bed.

"Masen. Jalie." I heard Nessie call to them. They acted like they had already heard her call. Jalie turned around and smiled at me before leaving the room. That was not the first time I had noticed them acting before they were spoken to. Two weeks before that I was sitting by the river reading a book I had gotten from Carlisle when I thought about taking the children for a wolf ride it was to nice a day to just sit in one spot. Before I could get to my feet Masen and Jalie were pulling Nessie across yard.

"Did you need something Seth?" She asked me when the twins stopped a few feet away. "Masen and Jalie seem to think you do." I had forgotten what I was thinking about until Jalie jumped on my back.

"Yeah," Jalie reminded me. "I was wondering if I could take the kids out for a little while?" I stood up with Jalie arms still wrapped around my neck.

"Sure just don't be gone to long, Charlie and your mom are coming over later." She patted the top of Masen's head and reached up to kiss Jalie on the cheek before walking a way from us. Jalie dropped from my back and sat beside Masen on the ground. They were waiting on me to phase.

A few days had past since the morning I woke up with the twins jumping on the bed before Jacob called the pack to the house. We met in the rest of the family in the big yard, we were asked to come as wolves. We waited for Carlisle to explain what was going on.

"It seems the twins have quit a unique gift." He began. "Masen and Jalie can read minds like Edward but they can also talk to us with their minds."

_ 'We can hear them like the rest of the pack?'_ Embry asked.

"No Embry," Edward was answering his question. "It's not like being in the pack. They choose to be heard. I can't even hear them if they don't want me to."

"I want to see how far they can go with it." Carlisle spoke to the pack. "Seth, do you mind if we start with you?" I moved closer to the kids.

_ 'Masen, Jalie can you hear me?'_ I asked.

_ 'Yes._' I heard in a double voice and stared in shock at two smiling faces.

"Can all the wolves hear them?" Carlisle asked. Edward looked each wolf.

"Yes," He told Carlisle.

"Okay children, can you talk to Seth and keep the others from hearing you?" Carlisle was asking them again.

_ 'Do you want Grandpa to hear?'_ I heard Masen's voice in my head when he talked to Carlisle.

"See if you can keep him out." Carlisle look surprised.

_'Okay,'_ Jalie answered him. They turned to me again. I could hear them speak to me but the others in the pack couldn't. Bella tried to shield us but the twins got through it. Soft whines were coming from Embry and Quil before our part of the experiment was over. It was strange not being able to hear each other all the time.

Each member of the family took their turn, no mater who it was the twins could get into their mind. Bella tried over and over pushing her shield covering each person but couldn't keep them out. They rolled with laughter each time Edward tried to hear them and failed. With Carlisle's experiment over Embry, Leah and Quil headed back to La Push. Jacob and I went behind the house to phase. Jacob stopped to talk to Emmett and Jasper and I was going into the house when I heard Masen.

"More games," he said out loud. He spoke in a smooth voice deeper than it should have been.

"That was fun," Jalie spoke next, hearing her voice for the first time speaking out loud felt like a soft breeze brushing against me.

"It's late and it's bed time." Nessie told them. They both stuck out their bottom lips in a pout. "That won't work this time." She told them. "You might not be tried but I am."

Nessie's eyebrows pulled together like she was listening to something. The twins were looking at there mother with intense eyes. A smile broke across the twins' faces and they went into a crouch slowly heading toward Jacob. I saw Jasper start to back away and the children jump. Masen hit Jacob high on his shoulders and Jalie hit the backs of his knees knocking him to the ground.

"What the…" Jake started to say but both children were now sitting on his chest.

"Mommy is ready to go home." They said together.

"Then let's get Mommy home," he told them. I walked into the house knowing that one day that could be me and Jalie. I felt more like a big brother to her now but I knew that would change as she got older. I just hope she will feel the same way about me.

Like with Jake and Nessie, I didn't want anyone to tell her about my imprinting on her. I wanted to know she chose me because she wanted me and not because she thought she had to. I wanted her to have that choice.

She was the other half of me and I hope it didn't take her long to find out I was the other half of her. I don't know how Quil did it; Claire was almost thirteen now it shouldn't be much longer before her feelings for him started to change. He spent every moment he could with her. Emily had told Claire's mom a little of what was going on a long time ago so she wouldn't think some crazy man was stalking her daughter.

I had a different problem. I had started phasing at fifteen and while I had stopped aging and my body looked closer to twenty-five, I was afraid my brain was still stuck at fifteen. If Jalie was as smart as Nessie I wanted to be able to talk to her on more than a tenth grade level. I wanted to be there for her in every way I could and not leave her wanting more. Jacob and I had already taken our GED's online but I was working on some collage classes and it was time to do homework. I grabbed my books and headed to work at the big dinning room table.

As time pasted I could almost tell myself that the Volturi wouldn't be coming soon. It had to be soon because the Masen and Jalie were five months old now; they look closer to six years. Aro wasn't going to wait much longer. Alice could see no change in Aro's plans but Embry and I had begun to make a sweep around the area early in the morning and late at night.

I couldn't believe we had agreed to let them take Jacob but it was the only way to keep Nessie and him alive. When it happened Jacob will stay a wolf and at least one of the pack members would also. We had never tested our mind link that far, I was hoping it would still work.

Jacob found me under my favorite tree a few days later or should I say Jalie and Masen found me first. I could hear them coming. They maybe fast but they weren't quiet. I let them tackle me and to pen me to the ground.

"You're no fun Seth," Jalie was so cute when she pouted.

"Why?" I was trying not to laugh.

"You won't fight back anymore," Masen answered.

"I'm just waiting on the day you can sneak up on me without me hearing you." I wrapped my arms around them and started to tickle them.

"At the rate they're going it won't be much longer," Jacob had walked up and sat on the ground beside us. "Masen, Jalie I bet you could sneak up on Emmett." I saw them flash across the yard in search of their next victim.

"That wasn't very nice, sending them after Emmett like that. You know how he can't stand losing a fight to them." I turned back to Jacob to find him looking down at his hands.

"What's wrong Jake?" A knot was forming in my stomach.

"Seth, can I ask you for a favor?" Jacob said softly.

"Sure Jake anything," the last time I seen him like this was before Nessie was born.

"If I don't come back…" He started to say but I cut him off.

"Hey, don't go talking like that."

"Seth, just shut up and let me get this out." Jacob looked at me and I could see the fear in his eyes. I nodded my head and he began to talk. "When they take me it's going to be hard for her. She is going to be so mad," I saw him smile, the sadness crept across his face once again. "You're going to have to help her get through it."

"Jake, she won't be alone." I reminded him.

"But she'll feel like it," He looked back to his hands then picked a leaf up from the ground. "She'll feel like everyone is giving up. You'll have to help her snap out of it. Don't let her be alone, I wouldn't put it past her to try to come get me by herself."

A peal of laughter drew our attention to the house. Masen was on Emmett's shoulder and Jalie was trying to push him off the porch. "Take care of them to. I don't know how this is going to affect them. Jalie will turn to you and I'm sure Masen will too, you are closer to them than anyone. If I don't come back, don't let her do anything stupid. Okay?" He had turned back to me for my answer I could only nod my head to let him know that I would do what he asked. Soft footsteps made us look up.

"What are you two talking about?" Nessie was taking in the somber look on our faces, she really did know us too well.

"Leah is just giving Seth a hard time about spending so much time here," Jacob pulled Nessie down into his lap. "I was thinking about going to see Dad, you want to come with me."

"I wish," Nessie rolled her eyes. "But I promised Esme that I would show her where I want the extra rooms at the cottage."

"Rooms?" Jacob raised his eyebrows.

"She is set on building a room for one of the twins and a guest room." She kissed his cheek and hopped up from his lap. "You go and tell Billy I said I'll come next time." She started to walk way then turned back. "Take Masen and Jalie please, poor Emmett needs a break." We looked back up to the house to see Edward and Bella pealing the twins off of Emmett's back. He was laughing; I think he just let them win most of the time. Jacob called their names and they ran to us. Jake got to his knees to talk to the kids.

"I'm going to La Push want to visit Grandpa Billy with me."

"Yes, please." They answered together. Jalie grabbed my hand.

"Is Seth going to?" She asked Jacob.

"Do you ever go anywhere without him?" Nessie wanted to know. Jalie shrugged her little shoulders.

"I love Seth," she told Nessie. My eyes shot over to meet Jacob's. "Why would I want to go anywhere without him?" Nessie cocked her head to one side like she was trying to figure out a problem.

"I guess the only question is, do we drive or do we run." Jacob was trying to change the subject.

"Run!" Both children squealed and jumped on our backs.

"Let Seth and me phase first," he said pulling Masen off his back. I sat Jalie on her feet and tugged a lock of her hair she smiled and slapped at my hand.

"Be right back," I told her and jogged off into the trees.

"See you in a little while Baby." I heard Jacob say and then the twins giggled, he must have given her a kiss. I saw him run into the trees behind me. The trip to La Push was faster as wolves and in just a few minutes we were walking in Billy's little house.

"Dad, you here?" Jacob called.

"Only if you have my grandchildren," Billy answered from the kitchen wheeling himself around the corner.

"Good to see you to," Jacob told him.

"Grandpa!" Masen and Jalie ran to his side a few weeks ago they would have jumped into his lap together. Billy hugged them to his sides.

"How are my favorite grand babies doing?" Billy teased them they hated to be called babies now. Masen gave him a hug and bouncing to the kitchen to find where Billy hid the chocolate this time. He was always hiding their favorite candy; he likes to watch them use their noses to find it. Jalie gave Billy a kiss on the cheek and followed her brother.

"Why are you always hiding candy from them?" Jacob asked his father shaking his head and sitting on the worn-out couch.

"It's good practice," Billy was pushing his wheelchair next to the couch. "Hi Seth, not surprised to see you tagging along."

"How you doing Billy?" I reached out to shake his hand.

"What are they practicing for Dad?"

"You never know when a wolf will need to use their nose." Billy was smiling at the twins as they came back into the room with a bag full of chocolate and caramel candies. Billy was sure that the twins would start to phase just like Jacob, although none us know when that would happen. We hadn't planned to stay long; Jake wanted to check in with Sam. We were at Billy's for about an hour when his phone rang.

"I'll get it Billy." I reached for the phone on the third ring.

"Seth," It was Bella. "Why didn't you answer your phone? Where's Jacob?"

"Jake's here at Billy's." There was something wrong. "We ran today, and didn't bring a phone with us. What's wrong?" Jake was already reaching for the phone. Bella was talking to fast for me to understand.

"We're leaving now." Jacob walked over to give Billy a hug. "See you latter Dad." Billy knew all about what was happening.

"Be careful son," He said hugging him tight. He said good-by to the kids and we were out the door. Jacob phased and let out a loud howl half way back home we were joined by three more wolves. We could hear Jacob telling Sam what Alice had seen.

_ 'Aro has had Caius and Marcus killed. They are getting ready to leave.'_ We were almost home when Sam and his pack showed up. I let Jalie climb off my back and watched as she ran into the house with her brother. I couldn't go into the house yet I needed to be doing something. Stress was easier as a wolf. I paced back and forth outside the house. I wasn't the only one, Embry, Quil were following me. Sam had phased and went inside with Jacob. They were inside for what seemed like forever before I heard Edward growl.

"Jasper," I looked into the window; he was walking into the room where Nessie and the children were. Jasper was on his feet in a flash.

"Edward, do you think she will just sit here a wait for us?" Jasper told him.

"That is what's going to happen." Edward was standing inches way from Jasper. I could tell that niether would be backing down.

"Do you plan on making Bella sit this one out also?" Jasper was talking quietly. All the wolves had stopped pacing to listen.

"I will not let them fight." Edward growled again.

"Do we make Alice or Rosalie or Esme stay home as well!" Everyone had appeared in the room and was now listening. Jacob moved to stand between Edward and Jasper making them back up a step. "What is the difference?"

"I'm going to fight." All heads in the room turned to look at Nessie. She got up to stand with them. "I will not be stopped. If someone is coming to hurt any one of us, we all protect them." Bella, Alice, Rosalie, and Esme went to stand behind her. Edward's eyes flashed to Alice. He growled. Alice had her eyes closed.

"Jane is coming with Demetri and half the guard."

"When?" Carlisle had come closer.

"Five days." Alice and Edward said together.

That night we started our patrols again. Embry and I took the first watch. Tomorrow Jacob, Nessie and the twins were moving back to the house. With the vampires coming Sam didn't want to leave La Push unprotected so his pack was watching La Push and Forks while the rest of us ran patrols around the Cullens and the cottage.

"Dad!" I heard Nessie call the next morning as Embry and I got closer to the house.

"Edward and Bella went hunting with Carlisle and Esme they should be home soon, what's wrong." Jasper asked as we come around the side of the house in wolf form.

"Jalie and I had pulled a head of Jacob and Masen while we were racing here." She explain, "I didn't think they were that far behind us." I could tell Jacob was out there but couldn't hear him.

"I can't hear them." Jalie was starting to panic. "I keep calling but there's no answer." Sensing something was wrong Rosalie and Alice had come out of the house.

"We'll find them," Emmett said and Jasper nodded. I was ready to leave with them.

"Wait!" Alice grabbed Jasper's arm "Watch." She pointed at the river. Just then two wolves jumped. The first one was fuzzy with russet colored fur, Jacob. The other was half as big, you could tell by it's build it was much younger. It was covered in the same russet colored fur. They stopped just a few feet from us.

"Masen," Jalie squealed. She ran and threw herself at the smaller wolf knocking him off his feet. They rolled across the ground. If Masen could phase, I wondered if Jalie will be able too.

"Great," Alice huffed. "I will never keep clothes on him now." Jalie jumped up from the ground.

_'How?'_ I heard her say but she was talking to her brother.

'_Daddy showed me,'_ Masen thought back. Nessie opened her mouth to say something but Masen cut her off. _'It's okay Mommy everyone can hear. I'm not being_ _rude I just can't talk normal like this.'_

_ 'Show me,'_ Jalie jumped on Jacob's back.

_ 'He can't.'_ Masen answered his sister smugly.

_ 'Why?'_ she had crossed her arms and started to pout, a sure sign she wasn't giving up. Jacob looked at Nessie for help. She just smiled and shook her head.

_'Because you can't have any clothes on when you change,'_ Mason answered.

_ 'I've seen Daddy without clothes before,' _she had jumped off Jacob's back and had her hands on her little hips standing inches from her brother's muzzle. Jacob went around the house to phase.

_ 'No you haven't,' _Mason argued.

_'Yes I have,'_ Jalie's said stomping her little foot.

'When?' Mason taunted.

_ 'I saw him change through Seth's mind.'_ Realizing what she had just thought Jalie turned to look at Nessie. "Sorry Mommy," She spoke. "It was before you told us it was rude to look into someone's mind without them knowing. I promise. It won't happen again." She turned toward me. "I'm sorry Seth, that was wrong of me." She hung her head.

_ 'It's okay,'_ I told her. _'But please don't do that again without telling me._' She ran and wrapped her arms around my leg. Jacob walked over to her picking her up, she dropped her head.

_ "Sorry Daddy." _

"It won't happen again?" he asked. She shook her head. "Okay." She grabbed him around the neck giving him a hug.

_ 'Show me how,'_ she whispered in him mind, giving him a smile. There was a shimmer in the air and Masen was human again. "Masen," she squealed again and pointed at her brother. "You don't have any clothes on." He flashed into the house we were trying hard not to laugh at the poor boy but his sister was now rolling on the ground. Masen reappeared with clothes this time to tackle his sister. We could no longer hold back our laughter. Bella, Edward, Esme and Carlisle all flashed into the yard.

"What did we miss?" Carlisle asked. Nessie went forward trying to stop her giggles to let them touch her hands. They were laughing when she was finished.

"Get control of your litter Nessie we got some planning to do." Emmett had finally stopped laughing long enough to remind us all of the up coming fight. We have four days to be ready.

_ 'Watch,'_ everyone heard Masen whisper to his sister, except for Emmett. Crouching low he threw himself into the air exploding into a wolf landing a few feet from Emmett. Seeing it in her brother's mind Jalie understood how it was done. Not to be out done by her brother, she jumped into the air and landed gracefully next to her brother in the form of a white bangle tiger. _'Hey no fair you're not a wolf.' _We heard Masen complain.

_ 'I can be anything I want, right Mommy?_' never taking her eyes off of Emmett. He was backing away from them.

"Yes baby, you can be anything you want." Nessie answered her but sounded a little stunned.

"Jalie, do you mean you can choose to be something other than a wolf." Carlisle was the only one who could think straight; the rest of us just stared in shock.

_ 'Of course do you want to see,'_ Emmett was forgotten when Jalie saw everyone's eyes on her.

"Yes please," Edward answered. I could feel Leah taking it all in. Watching Jalie as she changed had taking a huge weight off of my sister; she wasn't the only one anymore.

_'What do you want me to be? Wait, I know.' _ There was a shimmer and a prefect likeness of Bella was standing were a bangle tiger had been. Jalie let out a giggle, it sounded just like her.

_'No fair, I want to be grandpa,'_ Masen phased and Edward stood next to Emmett now. Masen/Edward punched him in the arm and knocked him to the ground. "That's for the litter comment." Masen said in Edward's voice. They were dressed in the same clothes Bella and Edward had on just a few feet from them.

"Did we do something wrong?" Jalie asked in Bella's voice.

Jasper was the first to recover this time. "No, children you did something very right. Can you change into anything?"

"Of course," Masen answered in Edward's voice again like we should have known.

"We just have to see it first." They said together.

"Can you show us?" Jacob was slowly walking forward so he could touch Masen/Edward's face. "You're cold," surprise clear in his voice he pulled his hand away.

"Grandpa is cold." Masen/Edward rolled his eyes. "I can't be warm and act like Grandpa."

"What do you want us to change into?" Jalie/Bella asked softly. Still unsure if she had done something wrong she had taken Masen's hand, and moved to just behind his shoulder almost hiding. She kept looking at me from the corner of her eye. I couldn't stop myself from winking at her.

"Can you look like me?" Rose asked.

"Yuck, I don't want to be a girl." Masen/Edward scrunched up his nose. "But Jalie can." Smiling, Jalie stepped from around his shoulder.

"We aren't in trouble?" Her smile was getting bigger.

"Why would you be in trouble?" Jacob reached out to take Jalie/Bella hand.

"Well, I figured if just looking into someone's mind was rude," She looked at me. "Changing into them would be really bad." I had to smile at the look on her face.

"You'll know when it's okay, just remember to let us know it's you inside there." Nessie told her. "Now Rose is waiting to see what she looks like this morning." There was a shimmer and Jacob was holding hands with Rosalie. He jumped back when Jalie/Rose hissed at him.

Masen and Jalie phased into each member of the family, each one was a perfect. We rolled with laughter when Jalie phased into Alice and tore a big hole in her dress when she jumped at Masen/Jasper. The twins could even mimic the personalities of each one of the family members perfectly.

"Okay enough of the cloning," Emmett interrupted when Jalie/Rose had Masen/Emmett in a headlock. "Let's get to the good stuff." He looked at Edward.

"I don't know if I would do that Emmett. They have been able to take you down for a while now." Edward shook his head and laughed. I had an idea of what Emmett was planning.

"I haven't found a bear yet that can beat me," Emmett said stepping into our loose circle.

"Except for the one that almost killed you," Jalie answered in Alice's voice causing everyone to laugh again. I'm going to have to stay on my toes to keep up with her.

"Who told you about that?" Emmett's hands were on his hips making things funnier. Jalie/Alice just taped her forehead.

"Jalie," Nessie warned.

"Sorry Mom," she said dropping her head again, but the smile on her face didn't fool me. The next thing we knew a giant Grizzly was jumping at Emmett. They had distracted us. Emmett and the Masen/bear went rolling landing in the river. I knew Emmett would never hurt Masen but it was hard to watch as Emmett hit him sending him flying into the water. Standing up Masen/bear was panting. Jacob started forward to help his son.

_ 'No Dad, he hasn't hurt me.'_ We all heard. _'This is so much fun.'_ He jumped at Emmett again. This went on for a few more minutes until Emmett was setting on top of the giant bear's chest Emmett's booming laughter was echoing around us. Seeing her brother in trouble Jalie phased into a huge snow white polo bear charging into Emmett knocking him off of her brother. It was hard for me to watch her fight and not step in. Emmett, who was now being circled by the bears, went into a crouch. We could hear his low growl. My hair was standing up on my back.

Every ounce of me wanted to rip into Emmett for even thinking about growling at Jalie but I had to push that part of me down and remind my body that this was all just play. Emmett would never hurt her. _'It's okay Seth.'_ I heard Jalie's voice which helped calm me down enough to stay out of it.

Within moments the fight was turning deadly; with their heads held low they continued to circle Emmett. Jacob's hands were shaking and Quil and Leah had joined our group. We were pacing not being able to stand still. Watching the bears I realized was breathing hard, panting in time with them. Jalie was now behind Emmett. Her huge paw reached out in a flash knocking Emmett's feet out from under him. He hit the ground hard.

_ 'Good job, Jalie.'_ I told her. _'Keep your eyes on him but don't forget about_ _what's going on around you.'_ I didn't see Emmett when he stood back up.

_ 'He's not paying attention to you Masen, now is your chance.'_ Embry told him. Emmett's back was now facing Masen, his paw swiped at Emmett making a high pitched scratching sound as his nails bug into Emmett's back. Emmett screamed in outrage and threw his shredded shirt to the ground. The bears were spaced far enough apart that one was always at Emmett's back.

_'He can't watch both of you at the same time.'_ Leah was talking now. _'He's going_ _to go for you Jalie. Watch his body it will tell you what you need to know.'_ Emmett crouched down lower and jumped at Jalie as she past him she easily side stepped his attack. Masen's paw hit Emmett's bare chest this time, even from here we could see the marks that had been left.

The bears were circling faster now. Emmett was trying to keep an eye on both of them but could only watch one at a time. A white paw shot out a tripped Emmett again. A brown one trapped him to the ground.

"Stop it." I heard Nessie whisper. "Stop it! Stop it! STOP IT!" She screamed. Jalie/bear stopped with her teeth on Emmett throat. She set back on her hind legs and shook her head trying to clear it. Masen/bear jump back a few feet and did the same.

"Damn! That was intense." I could hear Emmett from across the yard, he was shaking his head too.

"I tried to warn you," Edward told him holding his hand out to help him up. Emmett took Edward's hand and stood slightly shaken. Masen/bear and Jalie/bear had moved off to one side, they were standing with their heads low. Emmett walked over and hugged them both. I ran behind the house to phase. It was Quil and Leah's watch now.

Later that evening I sat quietly watching the twins sleep under each of Emmett's arms, they had felt bad about almost going to far today. Jasper and Jacob were talking about the fight that will soon be at our door. Only half of the guard was coming so that meant twenty, twenty-five at the most. Alice could not see how many for sure because they had not left yet. Jacob would let Sam know what plans were made tonight. Our numbers stood at nineteen, and with the gifts the Cullen's had it would be a fair fight.

"Jasper, I'm not backing down on this." Jacob told him. Edward had given up trying to talk Jasper out of his idea. I didn't say anything.

"Think about it Jacob," Jasper tried to reason. "They wouldn't know who to fight with Masen and Jalie there."

"No."

"They proved today they can take care of themselves. We have a three more days and as fast they learn we could teach them what they need to know." Jacob was thinking. Jasper jumped at his chance. "You know this will work."

"I don't know Jasper." He was giving in. I don't think I could stand there and let Jalie fight. In fact I knew I couldn't. Please say no Jacob, please.

"Jacob they nearly killed me today. I think they'll be alright. I was giving it all I had." Emmett gave them a little squeeze. They snuggled deeper into his sides making him smile.

"Jacob," Nessie touched his face. "I don't want them there either, but if it makes our chances so much better how can we not."

"I don't know what I would do if I lost them, or you." I knew how he felt. Thinking of Jalie not being with me made it hard to breathe.

"I don't know what I would do if any member of my family was lost," she told him. Jacob pulled her hand to his lips and kissed her palm.

"Jasper, they can be there to help confuse the Volturi but I don't want them in the middle of the fight."

"Agreed," Jasper said. Alice went rigid and the familiar look came to her eyes. Jasper took her hands into his.

"They have left," Alice was far away. "They are taking a private jet."

"How many," Jasper asked.

"Jane, Demetri, and twenty of the guard." She answered.

"How long do we have."

"They will be here at dawn the day after tomorrow." Her eyes focused again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Nessie and Jacob had put the children to bed hours ago. I had been sitting under my tree thinking about Jalie. If Carlisle was right her growth would double now that she had started to phase.

"It's happening tonight." I jumped when Alice spoke. I hadn't heard her walk up. "Sorry, I didn't mean to surprise you."

"I thought you said we had two more days," I could feel my body started to tremble the familiar warmth was moving up my back. I was already starting to phase.

"Stop that!" She sapped at me. "I said they will be here for us in two days. They will take Jacob tonight." I closed my eyes and worked on calming myself. I needed to get in touch with Sam and let him know that his pack needed to stay close to La Push. Alice didn't see any of the Volturi getting close to them but we didn't want to take any chances. I ran into the trees to phase and called the rest of the pack.

_'What's up?'_ Leah was the first one to ask. She was Jacob's second in command and it was time for her to take over.

_ 'It's happening tonight._' I told her.

_'Go to the house and stay close to Jake.'_ She told me. _'The rest of us will spread_ _out in the woods and wait.'_ I ran to the house and laid down out side. I heard Bella knock on Jake and Nessie's door. This was the excuse Jacob needed to leave the house this late. _'Here we go,'_ I told the others.

_ 'Stick close but don't interfere,'_ she growled at me. I hope I can stand by and let this happen. _'You have to or he'll die.'_ She growled again.

_'I know what I have to do Leah, that doesn't mean I have to like it.'_ I growled back.

"Come in," Jake called to Bella.

"Jake, did you remember to talk to Sam tonight?" She asked him.

"Man, I forgot," I heard him get out of bed. "I'll go talk to Sam and be right back, don't go anywhere." I could hear him go down the steps and out the door I was waiting next to the porch. "Let's go." He phased running through the yard not stopping to take off his shorts. I ran next to him until we were almost to the clearing Alice told us they would find him in. I slowed down.

_ 'I can't go any farther or they'll find me.'_ I told him softly. We both stopped.

_ 'Jake man,'_ Quil spoke for the first time. _'This really sucks; I can't believe we are_ _going to do this.'_

_'Really Jake, isn't there another way?'_ Embry said.

'_Shut up you guys.'_ Leah growled. '_You know if there was another way we would_ _be doing it right now.'_ She focused her thoughts to Jacob. _'Keep your head and don't_ _loose your temper. You know they will lie to you so don't believe anything they tell you.' _

_'I know,'_ Jake sounded defeated already. Being away from Nessie was already working on him. He walked to my side and nudged my shoulder. _'You remember what I told you?' _

_ 'Yeah Jake,'_ I told him. _'I'll have things covered with them.' _

_ 'Good.'_ He took a deep breath and walked away from me deeper into the forest. I lay on the ground and closed my eyes. I could see him going through the trees; I could fill the burn in my nose when he caught the scent of the vampires. He growled low in his chest as he was being surrounded; they had him in a circle. I felt the fire when Jane hit him with her gift. Jake collapsed to his belly.

"Hello again, dog." I could hear Jane speaking to him. "Where's Nessie?" I heard him growl. She hit him again. One of the guards got close enough to kick him in the side. I could feel the pain of ribs cracking.

_ 'Why doesn't he fight back?'_ Embry whined.

_ 'Shut up and stay out of his head right now.'_ Leah whispered.

"Jane?" I heard Demetri's voice. "I know we have to send him back alive but why do you get to have all the fun."

"Have your fun but don't kill him." She backed away to let Demetri closer.

"Where is your pretty wife, dog?" he had knelt down to get in Jacob's face. I could hear him growling louder. "How sweet she smelled the last time I was here." Jacob lunged at Demetri's throat, but Jane hit him again with her fire. Jake howled this time. I sank into the cold wet ground as far as I could trying to cool the burn. The fire finally went away. I could hear Jacob panting as he lay on the ground.

"Don't worry dog," Demetri stepped closer to Jacob again. "I'll keep her company once you're gone. I wonder if she will respond to my hands like she does your." Jacob got to his feet.

_ 'Come on Jake,'_ Leah told him. _'Don't give him what he wants.'_

_'You know he'll never touch her.'_ Quil spoke next.

_'I want to rip him apart.'_ Jacob growled at us, he was weak from pain.

"It might be just as fun if she doesn't," Demetri was handed a thick chain. "I have never had someone so warm that will be so strong. I think I would prefer her to fight me, it will be worth it when I sink my teeth in her neck and let my venom burn out the human in her." Jacob started to jump at him again but everything went black. He couldn't see or feel anything but he could still hear what was happening around him.

"Alec, why did you do that?" Demetri said laughing. "He was just starting to get fun."

"I hate to take away your fun," we could hear Alec speaking and chains rattling. "But a few more hits from anyone and he wasn't going to last the trip back and Master wants him alive." Alec laughed. "Goodbye dear sister, I'll be waiting at home for you."

"Do take care of my new pet, and don't forget to feed him." She let out a little giggle.

_'I can't let them take him.'_ Embry started to run toward Jacob.

_ 'Stop!'_ Leah reached him seconds later knocking him to the ground.

_'Take care of my family.'_ Jacob got out before he went unconscious. We made it back to the house and told Edward that Jacob was gone.

"Mom wake up!" I heard Masen and Jalie say from inside the house a few hours later. "Where's Dad, Mom?" I hadn't been able to phase. I just paced along with the rest of our pack the rest of the night.

"I don't know." Nessie said.

"We haven't seen him this morning?" Masen and Jalie said together.

"Let's go find him," Nessie was speaking again. "Go get dressed and we'll see what everyone is doing this morning." Masen and Jalie ran down the porch stairs a few minutes later and climbed onto mine and Embry's backs. Leah and Quil had their noses to the ground.

"What is going on?" Nessie knew something wasn't right. Edward and Jasper were walking to her. She could see Bella's tearless crying as Esme held her. Edward spoke.

"They have Jacob." Edward caught Nessie before she hit the ground.

"Renesmee" Edward brushed her hair from her face. "Nessie, wake up." He was worried. I ran around the house to phase and was back to her side before she could wake up.

"She can hear you," Alice told him. "She will open her eyes soon."

"Nessie," I called her name as I knelt beside her.

"Jake," Her eyes flew open and look at me. Jalie hung onto my arm, Masen was peeking around Edward.

_'Mom?'_ I heard in a double voice. _'Mom are you okay?' _She looked around at the guilty faces of her family.

"Alice how long have you known?" She growled at her.

"Nessie, I'm sorry. They wouldn't let me tell you." Alice came to Nessie's side.

"They wouldn't let you tell me?" She looked at all of us again.

"Esme," Carlisle was talking now, she turned to look at him. "Take the children inside please." Nessie stood up and started to back away from everyone. Jalie wouldn't let go of my hand so I followed Esme inside. I went to the window and felt the Masen take my other hand.

"It's not what you're thinking," Edward was telling her. She was still backing away. "He is alive."

"You knew and you didn't stop them," She growled again.

"He told us not to." If Jasper was trying to clam her down she was fighting it.

"I don't believe you." She said shaking hear head.

"Alice saw him there," Edward said while he moved closer to her. The wolves had moved behind her.

"Why didn't we stop them?" She asked. Jasper's affect was beginning to work she sounded calmer.

"Jacob would have died protecting you," Jasper explained. "He is alive. Alec has him blinded but he can still hear what is going on around him. The wolves can still hear him."

"When are we leaving?" None of them would look at her. "I'm not letting him stay there. I'll go alone if I have to." She was backing to the garage Jacob was right about her trying to go alone.

"Renesmee just listen," Edward was trying to reason with her. "It won't work Nessie just listen to us." Emmett and Jasper were moving on either side of her, she hadn't noticed them yet.

"I can't live without him Dad." Bella was still crying, she was leaning on Alice. Nessie was getting closer to the cars. She looked around and saw the wolves had moved into a loose circle behind her.

"We will go get him, we just can't go now." Jasper spoke again. She stepped away from him and growled again.

"Why. Not." She looked up to the house to see me and the children at the window.

_'Mom,'_ I heard a double voice, they were letting us hear. _'Listen, please.'_ They begged. I could see the tears that filled her eye to spill over onto her cheeks.

"We have to deal with Jane and Demetri first." She looked at Emmett when he spoke to her. "Then we will go after Jacob." She stumbled.

"They will hurt him," her voice was sounded like she was in pain.

"He will heal." Edward was walking forward. Jasper made a step closer. Edward was still slowly walking forward he was almost close enough to reach her. She turned and bolted for the garage. The three men hit each other when they all made a grab for her at same time. She got away from them and was running as hard as she could. Just a few more feet and she would be at the cars. Rosalie hit her from the side sending both of them so the ground. Jalie hid her face against my side. I could feel tears on her face. She let go of my hand and wrapped her arms around my waist. I pulled her closer to me.

"Let me go!" Nessie screamed. "Let me go!" She started to cry. Jasper's hand touched her shoulder and she went still in Rosalie's arms. Edward picked her up and walked into the house with her.

"Lay her on the couch," I told him. "I'll stay with her." He gently laid her down. Masen and Jalie sat on the floor by her head. _'Take the kids outside.'_ I thought to Edward.

"Jalie, Masen let your Mom rest." He was making them stand up and follow him. "Let's go see if you two can beat up Emmett some more." Jalie stopped at the door.

_'Seth,'_ I could hear Jalie's voice. _'Are you coming with us?'_

_ 'No,'_ I thought back. _'I'm going to stay with your Mom for a little while.'_ She ran to me wrapping her arms around my waist. I hadn't noticed this morning that she was taller. She looked up at me and her face was thinner, she looked older today.

_ 'Thank you,'_ I heard and she was out the door with Edward and her brother. I stood at the window watching Masen and Jalie train with Jasper and Edward. The men were showing them how to attack or get away from an attack. Masen had taken his shirt off and I could see the muscles that were starting to develop.

Carlisle was right, their growth had gotten faster. They could pass for ten years instead of the six years that they look like yesterday. I heard Nessie behind me and went to sit in the closest chair. She sat up and looked around.

"Sorry," She told me.

"For what?" I was acting like nothing had happened.

"Seth, I don't know what I'm going to do." She put her hands over her face.

"I do."

"What?" She took a big breath and held it. I leaned up with my elbows on my knees.

"You're going to get up, go outside and listen to Edward." I stood and offered her my hand.

"Why?" She sounded like she was feeling sorry for herself I had to snap her out of this so we could get to work and get Jacob back home.

"Damn it, Renesmee!" Grabbing the tops of her arms I pulled her off the couch and gave her a little shake. "Stop it! We will go after him. One of us is in wolf form all the time. They haven't found a way to make him phase back yet. He is alive, and he is waiting on us. We have to take care of the ones that will be here in the morning first, and then we are leaving." By the time I had finished talking I was hugging her. She breathed in deep and pulled away.

"Let's go find Alice." She told me and gave me a hug "Thank you. I guess I just need someone to shake some sense into me."

"Anytime," I pushed her toward the door. It was a nice day today, nice for Forks anyway. There wasn't any rain and the sun was throwing shafts of yellow light through the clouds.

"Mom!" Masen and Jalie ran to her knocking her over onto the ground. "You okay Mom?" I wonder how long it will take for her to notice they were getting older much faster.

"I'm fine." She sat up on the ground and pulled them beside her. "What have you guys been up to?" Their clothes were filthy. Masen's jeans had a rip in the knee.

"We've been practicing with Uncle Jasper." They said together. "He's more fun than Uncle Emmett."

"Why?" They had her smiling.

"Uncle Jasper is faster." Masen spoke first. "He's harder to catch." She watched her family walking up to her. The sun was throwing rainbows off their skin. Edward sat down facing Nessie.

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you." He raised his hand to stop her from interrupting. "I will tell you everything but there just isn't time for that now."

"How long have you known." She asked again.

"A while," Edward smiled.

"How long is a while?" She wasn't giving up.

"For a few months now."

"A FEW MONTHS!" She screamed in his face. "Sorry, I didn't mean to do that. How could you keep this away from me this long?"

"You've been a little busy," he reached out to take the twins in his arms. "Seth, would you go with Jasper please. Make sure the little monsters don't hurt him." They giggled when he squeezed them.

"Sure thing, come on you two," I told them. Masen climbed onto Jasper's back and Jalie took hold of my hand. We walked away with Emmett and Rose. When we got farther into the yard I went behind the trees to phase. I got back in time to see Masen jump at Jasper and land on the ground when his target took a step to the side.

On the other end of the yard I stopped closer to the river, I watched Jalie jumped into the air phasing into a giant white wolf. I braced myself before she slammed into me; we rolled into the water barking with laughter. She won't learn anything if I keep letting her win.

The fight will be hear near the house. Masen and Jalie will be on the porch. They were to talk to and confuse the guard. They would phase into whomever they need to but not leave the porch. Embry, Leah and I would stay close to them.

I was sitting in the big front room with the rest of the family after everyone had hunted. Those of us who needed sleep were getting ready to go to bed.

"Jasper, I hadn't thought of that." Edward pulled my attention to him. "Jalie, sweetheart, I know you're tired but can you try one more thing for me." Jalie was setting in my lap reading a book; she was letting me hear her thoughts as she read, her voice no long had the high pitch of a child. I had my head laid back against the chair with my eye closed. King Author was just knighting Lancelot when Edward called her name. She look up at him bring us both out of our story. He had to repeat his question.

"Sure Grandpa," she cocked her head to one side as she listened to him. "I need to see her first and feel what she can do."

"Not a problem, lets go outside." Jasper had told her. I got up with the family and went outside again. I was curious to see what they were up to. "Okay Jalie, can you see her." Jasper asked.

"Yes," there was a shimmer. Where my Jalie had been standing was a small figure. She was dressed in a dark cloak.

"Jane." Bella said quietly. I remembered her.

"I need to see what she does almost feel it for this to work." Jalie told them and Edward walked to her side.

"Watch," he told her. He closed his eyes I could see Jalie take a quick breath when he opened his mind to her.

"I think I have it." She told him after a few tense moments.

"We need to test it out," Jasper wanted to be sure.

"On who?" Edward asked. "I don't want to feel that again."

"I'll do it. It was my idea." Jasper stepped a few feet from us and nodded at Jalie.

"I don't want to hurt you Uncle Jasper." There was worry on her face. Was it that bad?

"Its fine Jalie, I'm sure I have had worse." Jasper smiled at her.

"I don't know about that Jasper." Edward was shaking his head and backing away from Jalie.

"I'm ready Jalie." Jasper told her and I watched as she pushed her eyebrows together in concentration. Jasper screamed and hit the ground. Jalie ran to him.

"Sorry Uncle Jasper. I told you I didn't want to do it." She helped him stand.

"Well Edward," Jasper was panting from the pain. "I should have listened to you. Did she get it right?"

"I do believe she does it better," Jalie smiled at Edward's praise.

I woke up early not that I got much sleep. I could hear a soft whine deep in the trees and knew it was Embry. He kept talking to Jake, letting him know everything was still okay and trying to keep him calm. I was up before the sun could peek through the storm clouds that were gathering. Slipping on my shorts I made my way downstairs to find that everyone wore matching clothes.

"Don't ask," Edward said as he past me. I sat in the chair closest to the window. I don't know how long I sat there just looking out into the dark morning. The next thing I knew Jalie came bouncing down the stairs.

"Seth," Jalie called my name and landed in my lap. She was in the same dark jeans and thick shirt as the rest of the family. She had tucked her shirt in and left the top two buttons undone. I could feel her body was softer when she landed on me this time. She gave me a smile and handed me a brush and a tie. "Mom wants my hair up, do you mind helping me."

"Why not?" I rolled my eyes and let out a big breath teasing her. Her black hair was down past the middle of her back, she had to scoot forward to sit on my knees so I could brush all the way down it. Each time I pulled the brush through it the smell of wild roses would hit me. I closed my eye and breathed in deep. I separated her hair into three sections and quickly put it into a braid. Out of the corner of my eye I caught Nessie watching me; all I could think to do was shrug my shoulders.

"We have ten minutes," Alice came around the kitchen door. "We need to get in out into the yard."

"Be right back." I told the twins and was out the door.

Walking outside the huge sunny yard that we were in yesterday took on a new personality. The clouds that were absent yesterday were back hovering heavily above us. Masen and Jalie were standing on the porch and Leah, Embry and I were lying on the ground in front of them.

"Five minutes." Alice told us. I saw the Cullens and the rest wolves lined up with Edward in the middle, Bella behind him. She would be their first target. Nessie was on his left. Next to her was Jasper then Alice. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Rosalie stood on Edward's right. Quil and Sam with his pack were on the ends. Quil didn't want to miss a chance to sink his teeth into one of the Volturi.

"Two," Alice counted down to us. I couldn't lay still any longer. I started to pace.

Like a dark cloud they moved together swaying in time they came toward us. I knew which one was Jane. She was in the center of the line Demetri was on her right just behind her shoulder. They stopped closer than I would have thought letting the hoods covering their heads fall back away from their faces.

"Edward, Bella," She spoke in a voice that made me want to growl. "How good it is to see you again."

"Sorry I can't say the same for you, Jane." Edward growled her name. I echoed his growl along with the rest of the wolves.

"I see you still have you pets. I do believe one is missing." Her eyes were on Nessie. "Dear Renesmee you have grown into a very pretty woman. Don't you think so Demetri?" She reached her tinny hand toward him. He took it stepping to her side.

"I would have to agree," he licked his lips and winked at her. "She is very lovely, for a half breed." He inhaled deeply through his nose. "I must say you do smell wonderful. I don't see your husband Nessie, did you get tired of him? You could always come back with me." I heard growls erupt around me and I remembered what Demetri had said to Jacob. I could feel Jacob's low growl join us. He was listening close.

"Demetri," Jane scolded him with a smile. "Don't tease her so." Then she tuned her red eyes on Nessie again. "I did have the privilege of meeting your husband. Jacob is a beautiful dog, to bad my master wouldn't let me kill him, it would have been easier for him. I did ask them to throw him a few table scraps; he won't be any fun if he is too weak to put up a fight. I was promised I could have what was left of him when I returned. I see your puppies are doing well." She pointed her tinny finger toward the house making sure the guard knew that the children were going to be part of this. I growled and took a step forward.

_ 'Stay where you are,'_ Leah reminded me.

_'Be careful Seth, '_ I heard Jalie in my head. _'Stay with me.'_

_'I'm not going anywhere Jalie.'_ I answered her. No matter how much I wanted to seek revenge I would to stay at the porch and protect the twins. _'I hope one of them gets_ _stupid and tries to make it to them.'_ I started my pacing again backing up closer to the porch.

"Edward," Jane turned back to him. "My master wants to know if you and your dear wife have changed your minds about joining us."

"No." How could Edward stay so calm? "We haven't changed our minds." She gave a sigh and turned to Alice.

"Alice, what about you? It would be such a waste to loose you also." Jasper reached out to take Alice's hand. "Of course you can bring Jasper with you. I'm sure my master can find a use for him."

"Go to hell," Alice just hissed at her.

"You have your answer, Jane." Edward was looking at his favorite sister with smile on his face.

"As I said, such a waste." Jane sighed again as if she was board.

_ 'Everyone get ready,'_ I heard Masen's voice. _'She is getting tired of playing with_ _us.'_ I could see the nameless vampires of the Volturi starting to move around, they were ready_. 'Jane and Demetri don't plan to fight. They will move back when the fighting starts. The rest are picking their targets.'_

_'They are too confident.'_ Jalie had a smile in her voice. _'Two are planning on_ _circling around to take out Grandma. Three will come after us, don't worry we can_ _handle them.'_ I heard Edward growl and two massive wolves, Sam and Paul, moved to flank Bella on each side. _'Here we go, as soon as Jane and Demetri move back they will attack.'_

"As you wish," Jane and Demetri took a step back and the guard jumped the short space between them and the Cullens.

"Stop!" I heard Jane's voice. The guard froze. Jalie had phased and none of the guard knew what to do.

"Kill them!" Demetri screamed his order. Emmett and Quil took out two of the guard before they could move again. A fire was set. "What are you waiting for?" Demetri screamed again. I saw two more go down when the wolves stopped them before they could get to Bella. They were thrown onto the fire. Edward had jumped over their line and was fighting with Demetri; he held one of Demetri's arms in his hand. The dark purple smoke from the burning vampires hung above our heads. The clouds were to think to let it rise. I let out a growl when I spotted the vampires coming closer to the house.

_ 'There's one for each of us.'_ Embry was existed.

_ 'Just don't let them past us.'_ Leah warned.

_ 'Not a problem.'_ I growled and leaped at the one closest to me. I took great pleasure in tearing him apart. I could feel Jacob's mood lifting with our victory.

_ 'Do you see Nessie?'_ He asked, worry was flooding his thoughts. I looked up in time to see her flash into the trees behind Jane. _'Stop her.'_ Jacob barked at us. We were off. Masen and Jalie right beside us.

_ 'Edward.'_ I called to him. He was throwing what remained of Demetri in the fire. _'Nessie followed Jane into the trees.'_ Everyone seemed to look around at the same time the fight was over here. We ran into the trees following Nessie scent. They hadn't gone far.

"I want you to scream, Renesmee. Just like your dog." Jane was taunting her. "He would howl when I hit him. Then again it did take some time to wear him down." We could see Nessie go down when Jane hit her again. She body arced off the ground until Bella threw her shield around her.

_ 'We're here Mom she can't hurt you anymore.'_ It was Jalie's voice. Nessie could hear us now. Jane was standing next to Nessie's foot; she hadn't noticed she was being surrounded. Nessie kick Jane's feet out from under her and she landed with a very satisfying thud on her back. Before she could get to her feet Nessie put some distance between them. She was furious. Jane focused her eyes on Nessie, her eyebrows pulled together. Nessie smiled. Jane started to run but we had made a circle around them. She skidded to a halt inches from Embry's muzzle. He growled and bared his sharp teeth at her.

_'Just one bite,'_ Embry was pleading.

"Mom?" Jalie said in Jane's sticky sweet voice. She had climbed onto my back and was playing with the hair on my neck.

"Yes Jalie," Nessie asked. What was she up to? She wanted something, then it hit me she wanted to make Jane burn.

"Can I, please just once?" Jane was looking at herself on the back of a giant wolf. If I had been human I would have laughed at the look on her face.

"Jane, I would like to introduce you to my daughter, Jalie." Nessie was walking to us. Jane backed to the middle of the circle and continued to look at each face. Her eyes lock one a very big red eyed vampire; Emmett had an arm around his shoulders.

"Demetri?" Jane's voice cracked. Emmett's booming laughter shook the trees.

"Jane, this is my son Masen." I had to laugh at the look on her face when Nessie told her that, it came out as a bark.

"How?" Jane whispered.

"It's just a little something they inherited from their father. You know, the dog you keep going on about?" Nessie walked up and slapped Jane across the face, she hit the ground.

_'That's my girl,'_ I could hear Jacob in my head again. He sounded so weak.

"Mom, you didn't answer my question," Jalie's had a little pout to her voice. I knew she would have her lip pouched out.

"What question was that?" Nessie told her trying to sound sincere. "I'm sorry, I think I forgot."

"Can I just one time? Please, for Dad." Jalie begged her mother.

"What is she talking about?" Jane sounded terrified.

"You see Jane," Nessie walked over to stand beside us. "When Jalie phases into someone she also takes on their powers." Jalie twisted her fingers into my fur as Jane hit the ground and screamed.

Jane's small body twisted and her hands clawed at the ground. Esme had covered her ears and was hiding her face in Carlisle's shoulder; he wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes.

"Jalie that's enough," Nessie said softly. Jane curled in on herself and was breathing hard. Nessie walked to Jane and knelt down waiting until she looked into her eyes. "That was for my Jacob, and this is for my family." In the next second she was holding Jane's head in her hand and Jasper and Emmett was ripping the rest of her into pieces. The wolves howled as we ran the pieces back to the house and put them in the fire.

"When is our flight?" Nessie asked her dad. It was time to go get Jacob.

Two hours later we were sitting in the airport waiting on our flight. Carlisle had called ahead and got us a privet jet. Sam and some of his pack were coming with us. Edward handed us our ticket and passports and we sat down to wait for our flight to get ready.

Jalie sat between Leah and me. Leah was telling Jalie the history of our people. I was only half listening to what Leah was telling her, I had heard all the stories before. I was watching Emmett flirt with a rather plain looked woman. The woman stood up and motioned for him to follow her, Rosalie reached out and kissed Emmett making the woman plop back beside a man that I was sure was her new husband. His sudden laughter made some of Sam's pack jump. It was loud if you weren't use to it.

Masen was sitting beside Embry talking; I could hear his voice was deeper. I wonder if Nessie has noticed yet. Jalie shifted next to me pulling her feet under her. She had taken her hair down out of the braid, she preferred to wear it down; she was pushing part of it behind her ear when I looked over at her.

Jalie always did that when she was really focusing on something and right now that something was what Leah was telling her. She was chewing on her bottom lip and I couldn't resist poking her in the side. I laughed when she jumped and slapped at me. She grabbed my hand and pulled over her shoulder.

_'You can't poke me if I hold onto your hand,'_ she was trying to be smart so I reached around with my other hand and was about to poke her in the side again when Nessie got up and started walking away with Esme and Bella. Jalie noticed to. _'She was_ _crying again.'_ She told me.

_'She just really misses your Dad.'_ I thought back, trying to reassure her. She leaned over and put her head on my shoulder.

_'So do I,'_ she whispered inside my head. She still had a hold of my hand and my arm had wrapped around her when she turned. I gave her a squeeze and she snuggled deeper into me. _'Don't ever leave me Seth.'_

_'Where did that come from?'_ I asked her, it was much easier to talk to her in my head. She was growing so fast both in body and mind I had to remind myself she was only six months old instead of the thirteen years she could pass for now.

_'I don't know,'_ she was still whispering. _'I just can't see myself without you.'_


End file.
